Star Wars Legends: The Beginning
by basa93
Summary: Tossed through the Veil Harry Potter finds himself in a galaxy far, far away. What will occur now, that he appeared in the middle of a war between Sith and Jedi? (1st chapter edited)
1. 1 New World (edited)

**AN: Here is the edited version, which we have to thank ECTO-DMC for as he did a very good job on it. **

**AN2: I posted the update times on my profile.**

**AN3: As usual I would like to hear your opinion on the chapter and story in general.**

**AN4: I will answer all reviews if I can. Several reader reviewed but I couldn't send a respond which is a shame (at least according to me).**

**AN5: I don't own the Star Wars, nor the Harry Potter franchise or any part of both. I won't have any monetary gain from this. I only own my OCs.**

**AN6: This story was inpsired by Last Second Savior by plums, Sword and Magic by bluminous8 and The Good Left Undone by Darth Malleus.**

First chapter:

_A new world_

Harry James Potter was drinking his morning coffee at Grimmauld place 12. It was over eight years since the end of the war when he destroyed Lord Voldemort, one of if not the most powerful dark wizard of all time. It was quite interesting from his point of view. He was the "Dumbledore" of the post-war era if you asked someone on the street. He had to admit it wasn't that hard to see the similarity between the two of them. Both were light oriented wizard, masters of magic with immense magical power, who wanted to make the world a better place. But Harry hoped that he didn't make the same mistakes as his mentor.

Despite his political power Dumbledore only really used it when only one alternative remained: violence. Harry didn't like politics more than the old wizard, but he thought if he endorsed someone competent and peace-loving as the Minister of Magic than he would have fewer problems with the Ministry. For this purpose he aided Neville when he wanted to become the Minister after the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville has surprised them: he was competent, hardworking and if needed tough like nails. On Harry advice, with Amelia Bones retiring, Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the head of DMLE so he had a very decent advisor with years of experience in the Ministry.

Harry's lifestyle itself was far from dull. He was chosen by the International Confederation of Wizards for the title of Merlin-class battlemage. He had become the protector of the wizarding world, the hero who would destroy all who threaten the peace, for which thousands died. He never really felt that he was forced into this role. He had this "saving people" thing as Hermione said. But he couldn't help but feel it a bit counterproductive. There was more wizard than he cared to count who only wanted to become famous by defeating him. Of course there were dark wizards and even remnants of the Brotherhood of Death Eaters. And some of them were nearly as dangerous as Voldemort even if they didn't posses that monster incredible magical reverse. Fortunately even with the enemies being quite talented and cunning he always managed to put them into cell or in early grave.

Because of his work and status as The Hero he became the most popular man in the world. He was welcomed as a member of the royal family when he visited abroad as well as in the UK. He was what most male wanted to become and who women wanted to have as boyfriend. He was powerful, rich and hand-some. Some women who were closer to him would add some of these: gentleman, good cook, funny. For all this reasons he was the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding UK (and the world for that matter). He was at the prime of his life. He was tall and thanks to his training regime he was much better shape than most. Most women were captivated by his eyes. The emeralds were alight with his power which he hides most of the time. But despite his good qualities he couldn't find a witch for being his partner in life. It was his dominating nature, the media which had them scared or something was missing. Because of his early years at the Dursleys when he couldn't control anything he had grown up as someone who wanted to control as many aspect of his adult life as he could. It wasn't something that he wanted to change or to the women to compromise for him. If you have to change so much for your partner it was better to go on your separate way. Most of his lovers seemed to understand this and remained on friendly terms with him, thank God/Fate. He didn't want to make his life more complicated with an angry ex.

He softly sighed. Neville wanted to meet him at the early hours. Harry was tired after only arriving the night before from Norway where he monitored talks between the Norwegian ministry and a giant tribe for nearly a month. He only wanted a few days so that he could unwind a little bit after such an ordeal. If he didn't visit or at least contact them about his returning then Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Remus and Nym would all have his head. Well, Remus maybe not but the others surely would, and he still had to speak with his last ex, Daphne Greengrass. Neville of course knew that (aside of meeting Daphne). His friend wouldn't ask for him if it wasn't something really important.

The meeting with Neville and Kingsley was interesting enough. Neville thought it would be a good idea to have Harry teach the auror forces from time to time. The most embarrassing thing was that Dawlish, the commander of the auror force was there to voice his opinion. As the meeting progressed it became clear that he was only there to assist making a timetable which would help maximizing Harry's help. The man was obviously was quite far from happy. Harry could understand that very well. Neville implied with this move that Dawlish didn't train the aurors the way he should and needed outside help. Harry thought it was more along the side of propaganda that he, The Man who Won, assist the Ministry in its work. Thought Dawlish didn't see it or wanted to see it if the scowl that was on his face was any sign.

Harry didn't know if he could or should make time for this. Yes, he was the best dualist in the world but Dawlish and the other trainers most probably will feel insulted by his presence. His timetable wasn't that suitable for this either. He just came home after being away for nearly a month! And this happened more than once in a year, he also didn't feel like having that much patience with the rookie aurors after doing his long assignments. He knew that he couldn't do it now and was pretty sure he wouldn't change his mind nor his opinion on it in the near future. He told that to the two men, but they said he should think about it over night and the answer could wait.

Harry just sighed again, this will make sure that he won't stop thinking about it till they accepted his answer. For now he could just visit his friends letting them know about his return. Hermione was the closest to him as she most likely worked at her project at the Department of Mysteries. The woman was very tight lipped about what she did do so Harry had no idea where he could find her in the department.

- Excuse me, can you tell where can I find Hermione Granger? - the clerk who he asked wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

- What? - he was sure surprised – Mr.. Potter? - His eyes got quite large – Nice to meet you sir! - it was weird as a man at least a decade older than Harry calling him sir, but he started to get used to it. - Ms Granger? I believe I last seen her heading to the Death Chamber...

- Thank you.

Harry eyes had flashed with surprise but he had quickly hid it. He had arranged his face in mere indifference. Anyone who had known him understood that he only wore it if he was angry. He understood full well why Hermione never said about her project anything to him. The woman thought that she protected him from the memories of Sirius falling through the Veil. He really didn't like that; it had been over thirteen years since Sirius died more than a decade. He had made his peace with it long before he had even graduated from Hogwarts! Hermione had known it, even if it was Dumbledore and Remus who helped him through it at that time not her. He had much more recent loses in his life, like one man just a year ago when they captured a crazy Japanese witch hell bent on conquering at least magical Japan, Korea and China.

It was fortunate that as the "Protector of the World" (another fancy title awarded him by the Daily Prophet), that he had access to all the facility's in the UK and most in the rest of the world. He could easily enter the Death Chamber.

- Hermione...

The woman had been so engrossed in her work that she didn't take notice Harry until he gently tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped a meter and had subsequently fallen on her butt. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her. Hermione seemingly couldn't decide whether she should be angry at him for scaring her like that or happy about his return.

- Harry! - She decided to jump in his arms and encompass him in one of her rib crushing hugs. - When did you come back? I was so worried! - Seeing that her friend only grinned at her he lightly punched him on the shoulder – And don't scare me like that!

- Sorry, sorry. - he raised his arms in surrender. - I only arrived yesterday night. I've only seen Neville, Kingsley and Dawlish before you.

- Another meeting? - She asked concerned. It wasn't that uncommon that he speak with Neville and Kingsley, but he and Dawlish had tried to remain out of each other's way for years.

- Nothing too important. Just a plan that neither me, nor Dawlish like very much. - Said Harry – So that's your project? - He indicated to the Veil – What have you discovered?

- Oh, it is so interesting Harry! - Hermione was pretty excited it would seem – I can't believe no one studied it for the last two century's. I think it's some kind of door or portal to somewhere.

- If it's a door then maybe Sirius... - Harry shook himself – No, I saw him with my parents. He is dead.

- I'm afraid so, Harry. - Said Hermione in a soft voice – I compared it to a door, didn't I? Every door must have a key as well.

- A key? - asked Harry.

- Yes, and I think I know what it is. It was once in three separate pieces but one man united them and become its master. - It became clear what she thought the key was.

- You don't mean the hallows, do you? - questioned Harry with narrowed eyes as turned his gaze to the Veil.

- Death Chamber, the Veil of Death, the Deathly Hallows. It can't be a coincidence, Harry.

- Potter! - Their quit talking was interrupted by an angry shout. Turning Harry already had to deflect one curse. He grimaced when he recognized his attacker. Ronald Weasley had seen better days. After with his breakup with Hermione the man's life had taken a turn for worse and he blamed everybody else save for himself and his mother who was helping him as much as she could.

Hermione could only watch as her best friend and former boyfriend dueled with each other. Ron wasn't that bad dualist but Harry was the best and it was showing. Even with Ron madly attacking Harry was only defending which seemed to make Ron even more furious. When he had seen that he couldn't injure much less defeat Harry he pointed his wand at Hermione who was standing in front of the Veil.

- Avada Kedavra! - it dawned on him as the green bolt fired from his wand what he had done. Terror twisted his face.

Harry was much faster and closer to Hermione. He pushed her out of the curse's way. It instead hit his torso and tossed him through the Veil much the same way his godfather went.

Galactic Republic, Outer Rim Territories, Felucia, 16. 10. 12.

Harry had arrived on the ground hard enough to leave him breathless for a second or two . He remained laying on the ground for a minute. When he looked around he had to stop himself from sighing aloud. It would seem that Hermione's theory was correct. The Veil was a door and he had been pushed through it. For a second he hoped that he was only teleported to another location on Earth but it seemed Fate, the gods or destiny has something else in store for him and the back of his mind grumbled about it. The surroundings were so alien that he knew it wasn't on Earth; he was in a tropical forest, but not in any of the rain forest of the Amazon or of the Congo. Thick forest of mushrooms and fungi of epic proportion were around him some in the most different shades of red, blue, yellow and purple. The moisture was similar to the rain forests on Earth that Harry visited sometimes on work or vacation. Knowing they were more hindrance than anything else he had taken off his battlemage robe and shirt and pun on only a T-shirt. Next he tried feeling the surrounding magic, more specifically any other magical users. He was surprised at what he found out. Magic was strong on this planet, but quite different from what he was accustomed to. He didn't care for that for the time being. He located a wizard or witch not far from here. He was lucky that she or he was close enough and he was quite gifted at sensing magic or he would wander aimlessly for who knows how long.

Knowing that it was always this kind of terrain that had the most dangerous animals (acromantula just to name one,) he wanted at least one of his wands within his hand. He hoped that the Phoenix wand was only knocked out of his hand when he fallen through the Veil and on the ground somewhere close. He tried summoning it without any result and was startled to find that the Elder wand was also missing. He narrowed his eyes then motioned with his hand to one of the minor mushroom like trees. His banishing charm was different from what he expected. It was much more powerful as it tore the "tree" out of the ground and more wide speared as it damaged the nearly mushrooms as well. Even if he was a master of wandless magic compared to every living wizard and witch and surpassed Voldemort and Dumbledore skills in the art he shouldn't be able to do that. Wandless magic was less powerful and much harder to control compared to magic aided by a focus (most often wands in modern magical community). That "tree" was nearly six meter tall and seemed massive. So unless it had much more weaker roots (or whatever mushrooms had) then it was indeed strange that he was capable of that. It was also much easier to control magic on this planet most likely because it was different here.

But he had to put his new wandless prowess to aside. He needed to find civilization and fast. At least his chest was still within his battlemage robe that was always on his person. This meant that he didn't have to worry about shelter and food for a while if it comes down to that. He only had food for a week maybe two if he really pushed it though, and he simply didn't wanted to live in a rain forest for the rest of his life. He reached out with his magic once again locating the magic user. He cloaked his presence fully more than he normally did and started his journey to it in the direction of east if he was correct. He reached out in every five minutes so he couldn't lose their trail. It seemed they was making the way south-east.

After walking ten kilometer he caught up with the group, they had halted at a clearing which might be the reason he had caught up so quickly. The men, well Harry presumed from their forms that they were human males, were wearing white armor and futuristic guns and rifles. Near to them was a walker with six legs it looked like something out of a manga he had once saw while abroad. There were several similar groups all around the clearing. His attention was captured by the young woman somewhere between her twenty-five and thirty years, who was at the edge of the clearing. When she turned to him he felt his eyebrows rising from surprise, it was quite hard to not have more than a reaction than that. Even so when he had seen this being in front of him he couldn't control himself, she was wholly alien with her skin being the color of a blue English sky , the little horns on the side of her head in the place of ears and two tails, he guessed on the top back of her head reaching the small of her back. She was also one of the most bewitching women Harry had ever seen! The skin tight leather top and trouser combo only added to her exotic beauty. She was tall, slim built with just the right swell of breast and butt with Golden eyes that stared into the distance thoughtful as if searching for something.

Behind her there was a little commotion. One of the soldiers with yellow shoulder plate had taken out a little metal circle. One second later a figure appeared on it. He spoken a short sentence then vanished. The soldiers turned to the woman and lifted up their weapons. Harry instinctively ran to help the woman, but couldn't make it in time. At the time when his banishing charm had hit five of them the other soldiers had shoot the woman. Those five he hit were tossed to the side of the mecha and broken their necks much to Harry's satisfaction. The remaining soldiers had turned to face off the new threat but two banishing charms left them in a similar position as the others. He took notice that the other groups were heading his way. He sent a bright blue fireball towards the mech, running to the woman side and lifting her in his arms he disappeared from the clearing before the mech exploded.

The two of them reappeared in the clearing where Harry arrived into this world. He gently laid her to the ground, turned her onto her stomach and cut her top across. It was to save her life after all, so Harry thought she will consider it a small price to pay. His hand shined with silver light as he laid it over her back. There was seven burned hole on her body. She was nearly dead. As he healed her injuries she had gotten better but not fast enough to save her. Harry decided to add some of his life energy to her in hopes it will save this woman's life. He laid his right arm directly on her back and started feeding her his life force. It was an ancient and powerful healing technique, which required iron will, focused mind and above average magical power. For nearly ten minutes he did nothing but healing her with his left arm and feeding her with his right, finialy when he decided he could safely leave her long enough to make shelter he did so. As he did little choice he decided using his tent from one of his chests compartment. The chest had seven compartments and would have cost more than what most wizards had after ten years working. It was Alastair Moddys gift to him not long before the old auror died. The first compartment had a little wizard tent inside. With one wave the tent was standing. Lifting the beauty in his arms again he walked into the tent. It was quite small and Spartan compared to other magical tents which could house an entire family. But Harry never had the need of it. He had planned on expanding it after starting a family. It had "only" one bed- a bathroom a kitchen and a sitting room. He laid the woman, who caused him a run-in with this world military onto his bed. With a last glance to the sleeping beauty in his bed he left the tent to start with the runes protecting their shelter.

When Aayla Secura had woken up she didn't know where she was which was very rare for any Jedi. She could feel a very-very comfortable bed - especially after sleeping on a military bed or the ground for three weeks. She was in a very unfamiliar tent and bed. She started to move but a voice had interrupted her.

- You shouldn't move too much, at least not before I examine your wounds. You didn't drink anything for seven long hours. Would you like some water?

Slowly she turned towards the door, taking notice of her arching back, to see the owner of the tent. Her eyes widened a little. He was a human male of her age and quite distinctive one. He was about a hundred and ninety centimeter tall. His shoulder was board, his waist slim, his legs powerful. She was pretty sure that physically at least he could be as dangerous as the clone troopers. He may not have the stamina of the Jedi's but he was impressive none the less. He had a firm face with the most unique eyes she ever seen, Emeralds which held within them warm and hidden strength. His accent was interesting as well. It reminded her of a Alderaan and Collerian accent, but differing from those two as well. Maybe his parents were a Alderaan and Collerian couple? But what served as the cause of her surprise was feeling his presence in the Force. 'He is very powerful in the Force.' His sheer power could easily match Master Yoda's or Skywalker's. But while Skywalker was a storm in the Force this man was a star. It had taken her a second to comprehend what he said. When she tried to respond to him it become apparent that he spoke the truth. She tried to say 'Water, please', but what left her mouth could be only described as wookie speech. But it may insult a wookie. Luckily the man seemed to understand what she wanted and offered her a glass of water.

- Here you go, please drink carefully. I will try and explain the situation as quickly as I can. We don't have much time. - He told her gentle, but firm voice. Aayla understood from his body language that she shouldn't ask just listen. He didn't seemed hostile but if he was an enemy than just from his presence in the Force indicated to him being The Dark Lord of the Sith. His quite youthful appearance didn't mean anything. There was several ways he could have it.

Their fingers had meet for a second as she had taken the glass from him and she nearly cried out in surprise. She couldn't sense any of his emotions. But when they touched she could feel confusion, fear and hope. She was awed how calm he appeared even with a storm inside of him. It was quite difficult and not even most masters were that good.

The stranger had seen that she was deep in thought and didn't even drink a tiff. A smirk had worn its way to his face even if his eyes seemed to approve.

- You do know I didn't poison it, do you? - He motioned toward the glass – It would be quite pointless as I worked hard in the last seven hours to prevent you from dyeing...

- 'Death?' - Aayla eyes rounded a bit. 'I nearly died?' Looking down she astonished to find her upper chest bandaged over then she realized wait I understand him now.

The man face showed that he realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say first to her.

- I apologize. I believe I only confused you with this. Shall we start with introductions to each other? - Seeing no objections he continued – My name is Harry Potter. I have come from a planet called Earth. I doubt, you ever heard about it...

Aayla just shook her head. The galaxy had planets numbering in the billions. Even if not all were inhabited or were habitable she couldn't know all of them. But she sensed that there was much more to it than what she thinks at first. Putting it aside she replied.

- I'm Aayla Secura from the planet Ryloth, and I am a Jedi Knight. - Aayla didn't really felt that it would be necessary to explain these things. She wasn't as renowned hero of the Republic as Master Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan or Skywalker but was recognizable enough. So she was quite surprised when the man only reaction was his eyebrows rising. Hadn't he heard about the Ryloth, And the Jedi? Was he living on some backwater world in the Wild Space?

- Nice to meet you Aayla. Could you explain some of what you just said to me in greater details? What is the Jedi? - asked Harry. He was glad that there wasn't a language barrier now between them as it would complicate things even further.

- We are the keeper of peace. - said Aayla. It was one of the few arguments where she agreed with Master Windu. - The Order guarded the galaxy for thousands of years. I never heard, let alone meet a person who didn't known about us...

- Well, you just did, never heard of that Order of yours. - Said Harry with a shrug – But you never heard about Earth. And I have an idea why.

She wanted to interrupt him, but a raised hand stopped her.

- I had been attacked by someone I once known. We were close so I didn't want to hurt him. I believed I could make him see reason. That I can make him choosing the right way... - the man stared of for a moment then shrugged – It doesn't matter in the end. After a short duel I stepped in the way of one of his attacks and it tossed me into a portal and I woken up in this clearing.

Aayla couldn't help her astonishment as he progressed with his story. She never heard about even something similar happening in her studies in the Jedi Temple. She understood what he spoke but couldn't fully trust him. He was a master of hiding his emotions. The Force was suggesting believing him and Aayla always trusted the Force.

- It was strange. - He continued his story - When I landed here I tried sensing any magic user nearby but this planet... The nexus is extremely potent here. But even with that I could sense your signature. Something maybe helped me I don't know. About a hour later I caught up with your group.

- You were near the camp and I didn't take notice of you? - asked a surprised and irritated Aayla. He apparently was a master of hiding his presence in the Force as well. She should be able to sense him from miles away! After all he was like star in the Force. Master Tholme and Master Vos would have her head if they caught wind of it. What of that magic nonsense? He can't think that what he does is magic, can he? Some world thought that levitating rocks and other little use of the Force was magic before the Republic mad contact with them. Even so this portal was something new.

- Ah, yes, sorry about that. Before I started going to your camp I hided my presence and become invisible. Everything around me was unknown, I hope you understand...

Harry closed his eyes and the next moment his presence simply vanished. His appearance didn't change the slightest but in the Force he just wasn't there. 'Unbelievable' thought Aayla. But it made her excited as well. This would be a highly useful ability for the Jedi's. If Harry would teach them they would have a one more weapon against the Sith.

- How did you do it? Could you teach me? It would save a lot of lives if the Jedi's could hide from their enemies. - asked Aayla.

- I believe I can teach it to you... Sadly we will need it much sooner than you could hope to learn it. I have other way to mask your presence but it's not as effective as mine. First allow me to finish my story. As I said we don't have much time.

Despite having so many questions Aayla only gave a little nod to him to continue with the tale.

- I tried to think of ways to speak with you... without the soldiers shooting me first. But it doesn't matter, does it? What I say next may be hard to hear. What are your last memories?

Aayla closed her eyes as she tried to remember her group was going at a good place and after receiving supplies they were good to go. But the groups to the west were a bit behind so they had a little break so the front would stay together. The she sensed something near the camp. With Bly and the squadron was near she walked there. Next... nothing.

- I felt something at the edge of the clearing so I walked over there. I examined it a little bit but then it's nothing, just darkness. Next I know I woke up here.

Harry seemingly thought about how to say the next sentence to Aayla.

- What happened next... I think it will be quite hard to hear. The closest squad had gone after you. They started to act different. I can fairly easily deduct who is the leader in a group. When I first saw your group I had known that you were the leader. But when they went after you they had a new leader...

Aayla didn't understand. "New leader? What is he talking about?"

- The man with the yellow shoulder plate had become the leader. What they projected was only hate and aggression towards you. The whole squad tried to shoot you. When I sensed what they want to do I tried to go and help you but some managed to shoot you. I dealt with them and the walking mech nearby than teleported here. You nearly died from those shoots but I healed you. The soldiers had left after a hour they tried to kill you. I saw three pretty big ships flying away.

Aayla was stunned by Harry's story. It was just so unbelievable, but she sensed in the Force that it was the truth. It was hard to accept that the clones, some who had served with her for years would betray her. It seemed he could only trust his fellow Jedi's. But as soon as she thought about them she sensed that cold fears grip her. What if she wasn't the only on betrayed? What happened to the others? How many could survive something like that? She could feel tears gathering in her eyes but couldn't find the strength in herself to keep them from falling.

- Aayla? - It seemed that Harry's voice was from far away and weak speaking something, but she was so preoccupied with her feelings to take notice of them. She felt as someone, Harry hugged her gently as he sat down beside her. His aura enveloped her like a blanket wrapped her inside. Aayla felt the protected and comforted in his arms. She didn't know how but could feel that he understood her. She started to remember what he said: he was ripped from his world and flung to an alien galaxy. Both of them had lost everything, but while Harry remained strong and tried to console her, she had fallen apart.

- Aayla, I need your help. - said Harry gently, halting the woman dark thoughts. - I know it's hard. But I promise you I will be behind you every step of the way. If you help me then we can make a difference to what happened.

- How? - whispered Aayla.

- I have an artifact which is able take us both back in time. - said Harry as he brought a golden hourglass on a gold chain from under his shirt. Aayla didn't know if she should laugh at this nonsense or be even more awed. Many scientists had tried it in the thousands of years but couldn't do it. After thousands of attempt it was acknowledged as not possible and fantasy of mad scientists. But Harry didn't appear as a guy who would joke around a time like this.

- Do you trust me? - asked Harry. Aayla thought about it deeply. Should she truly trust this man, who she had known only for just a couple of hours? Even when the clones, famous for their fidelity betrayed them, and when only a minute ago she decided to only trust her fellow Jedi's? Even as the logical part was against it she indeed trusted him. Maybe it was the Force, maybe something else but she trusted him, and more importantly for her, wanted to trust him. Having her answer she only nodded to Harry. In return a small but true smile appeared on his face.

- Great! Here is your top! Your other gears are on the table. After you are ready, meet me in front of the tent. - With that Harry had gone out of the room. Aayla quickly taken on the top and attached her lightsabers and two little pouch to her belt, then gone after Harry. After stepping out of the tent she was surprised – again. The tent was small, smaller than it should be. Four people could reasonable bunk together in it, but there was no way that what she had seen could physically fit in there. Magic. She didn't believed Harry when he used that word but it started to change. With Harry's wave of hand the tent had been taken down and after another it levitated into a chest. When Harry touched it, the chest had shrunk down to the size of a comlink. Aayla felt a shiver running through her body. She focused on the Force to better understand what he is. It was familiar like meeting a friend after a long time. It was slightly different compared how they, the jedis used the force. Her gaze landed on the hourglass. Aayla couldn't imagine what he wanted to do with it. She had seen some in museums and backwater planets with primitive tribes, but no sane man would use it.

- Come! - He waved her over there lifting the chain. Aayla who still didn't understood what the man planed let him hook the chain around her neck – This is the sands of time. It's worth thousands times more than gold... but that's unimportant. Using it we can go back in time for a few hours Maybe I can make it going back ten and half hour, but we shall see.

With that Harry whirled the hourglass once, twice... twelve times. Aayla could only watch as everything around them moved backward. The birds were flying back. She could see herself leading the clones back into the clearing. Soon everything returned to its normal pace. Harry quickly lifted the hourglass off and started running through in his shoulder bag which Aayla only noticed now. Next he took out a necklace from it and handed it to her on golden chain there was a medallion embedded with diamonds. Though Aayla wasn't as familiar at jewelry as some highborn woman, even she could see the masterful craftsmanship with which this necklace was made. What really caught her attention were the small runes on it. The Jedi knight had known (or at least suspected) that it was some writing but couldn't remember anything similar enough to it to compare.

- Place it upon yourself. - Said Harry as he passed it to her – It will hide your presence so I don't sense you at two places when I arrive.

- Ok. But...

- I promise I will explain everything you want. But for now we should alert the other Jedi's. I presume you have some means for it.

- Yes, I can easily do it onboard of a star destroyer.

Harry eyes shot open as he heard the last worlds. There were ships here which were capable destroying stars?! For now he put his question aside and cast a spell on the hourglass, after a second he nodded seemingly satisfied with the result.

- We traveled ten hours and seventeen minutes back in time. - He said to Aayla – We have around a hour for my arrival and little over three hour for the betrayal.

- That should be enough. - Aayla would have liked it if she felt as assured as he sounded, but Harry noticed it.

- If you allow me to see your memories I can take us to their instantly – for a second she hesitated then willingly nodded her head – Concentrate on a safe place where the soldiers won't notice our appearance.

Meeting her gaze Harry gently brushed her mind. Luckily Aayla expected it and let him see her memories. After making sure he has a clear picture of the room in his mind Harry apparated into it instantly. They arrived in a futuristic bedroom. While Aayla fought the nausea of her first apparating, in his opinion with record speed, he mused on how hard it was to apparate. He couldn't figure out why. Yes, apparating become harder exponentially after a distance, but he was one of those few wizards who didn't have any problem with intercontinental apparating. For now he put this to aside as well in light of their more pressing issues. After glancing around the room he immediately acknowledged it as VIP a room just from the one, big and comfortable bed. Despite of that the room was surprisingly Spartan. As far as he could tell there was nothing really substantial, decorative or personal in the room, but wasn't so sure that he would know it.

- I have two other spells which will help us greatly. With the first we will assume the pattern of our surroundings and fade into it. But we will have to move a bit slowly or others will notice the ripple we create in the air. The other will soften the sounds we make. I will be able to make it so that we will hear each other.

It was one of the most bizarre feelings Aayla had in her life. They were invisible and silent as they had gone through the many corridors of the star destroyer. Fortunately there was a communicating room just for the Jedi's and high ranking Republic officers which was empty. Aayla quickly locked it up then asked Harry to dispel his magic. As soon as she was visible and audible she opened up a secure channel to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Another woman, slightly older outwardly in a brown and beige tunic appeared on the holo screen. She was humanoid, only with red skin with a few patch of white on her face; on her head she had two hornlike dark blue striped white excrescences with tail like appendage which were similar to Aayla's own head tentacle. The screen may distort her but Harry would guess her to be in her late thirties, early forties.

- Master Shaak Ti. - the respect which Aayla used with this woman told Harry that she had a very high standing at least in Aayla opinion if not as the Jedi Order as whole. Which would also explain why she contacted her and not someone else – I bring terrible news. Less than three hours from now the clone troopers will turn against us.

- How do you know of this Aayla? - asked Shaak Ti, who's face had showed a brief flash of fear that near instantly disappeared as she suppressed it.

- The Force sent a vision master. - Harry could feel one of his eyebrows lifting, but before he spoke he realized that maybe that wasn't the time for going into the topic of other realities and traveling from them into this one.

- I believe you. - nodded the woman with deep sorrow – Master Windu had gone only a short while back with Master Kolar, Master Tiin and... Master Fisto, to apprehend Chancellor Palpatine. We have evidence that he is the Sith Lord and this entire war was his scheme to attain power. If what you say is true we have to assume that they failed.

- No! - breathed Aayla, fear surging through her body.

- What you said verify it Aayla. - Replied Shaak Ti, but she was shaken as well – Only the chancellor has the power to order the clones against us. The fog that the Dark Side has cast upon us started to lift. I haven't been able to sense the Force's will that clearly since my days as a padawan, and the Force suggests to me that I should listen to you. We will bring the younglings to a secret sanctuary only known to a few of us. On secret passages hidden for thousands of years but reversed if needed. If no one else they will survive, I make sure of it. I will alert as many jedi as I can. Do you have a way to escape the planet?

- Soon I will have one. - Replied the girl, with her hand on her chin – I won't be able to send message after this Master Ti. Please don't try to send one until the betrayal is done.

- Understood Aayla. The time is two minutes, forty-three second. May the Force be with you!

- May the Force be with us all, Master.

The channel was disconnected after that. Harry couldn't help but had to ask.

- Why was it important that you spoken two minutes and forty something second?

- The usage of the Holonet for a communicating channel for more than three minutes is logged differently. I hope that we will be less high-contrast with it. - replied Aayla as Harry casted the spells again.

- What's our next move? - wondered Harry.

- Firstly, we should collect my personal belongings from the room you teleported us. - offering her arm. Without hesitation he grabbed it and apparated knowing what will be their problem Harry got another shoulder bag from his chest. Aayla curiously examined it as she taken it into her hand. It was made of leather, some kind of reptilian. The scales were silvery blue. It was obviously more feminine than Harry's making Aayla assume that it was maybe a female friend's, girlfriend's or a female family members. But due of their haste she didn't asked on it.

- It's bottomless. You can take anything inside and it will be just as light as it is now. If you need what you already packed into it just put your hand inside, concentrate on what you want and it will come to you. - Only her eyes widening showed her surprise at the new inexplicable item Harry had on himself. Out the corner of her eyes she watched Harry waiting for him to laugh as she started packing. As it proved true, she was angry at herself for being that shortsighted. It was unambiguous that Harry fully understood the seriousness of their situation and didn't fool around. Fortunately she didn't have that much with her so they finished in only a few minutes with Harry making things smaller much to her amazement. For a little while she did something with an interface. After exiting the room Aayla leaded them in the opposite direction of the communication room.

- Where are we going, Aayla? - inquired Harry.

- To the cargo hold. - Replied Aayla – We need some kind of ship to leave this planet. We have several options but I haven't decided yet which to choose.

It seemed that the ship was mostly deserted. Most of the clones were on the frontline or at a base. The cargo hold to which Aayla leaded him was empty. I was separated into lots of little cabins most likely to better organize the cargo and for protection if there was an explosion inside the ship. In this one there was a dozen small, slim ships and eight circles, each with two turbines. The latter's were probably booster rockets like the ones used on Earth's spaceships Harry mussed.

- This is my personnel ship. - Pointed Aayla to one of them colored blue – Can you pilot spacecraft? - She turned to him. The woman was anxious. She liked her ship and didn't want to leave it behind. It served her in many battle and mission. She spent countless hours to modify it to suit her perfectly.

- The spaceships of Earth are pretty primitive Aayla. We only reached our moon once. - Said Harry shaking his head – It requires very special training. But I piloted some aircraft and was quite good with them. - He lied a little bit at that. He was damn good behind the rod. He always liked to fly and wanted to try out the muggle way. After the war he could and even military. In the end it becomes something of a hobby and relaxation.

- Aircraft? - questioned the Jedi interested.

- Flying vehicles without the ability to leave the planet. - explained Harry as simply as he could.

- Ah. Airspeeders. - nodded Aayla. Not bad, but it was a bit different compared to piloting a fighter. Especially one as sensitive as the Jedi fighters was. - Just how good is the "quite good"?

- Highest point on the test and beaten some Ace pilot in the air. - shrugged Harry a little embarrassed. He was still getting used that he was better than most people on Earth in some aspect, but there was two things where he was the best: dueling and flying.

Aayla was glad that he wasn't a greenhorn, or at least not a complete rookie. But why was he embarrassed? Maybe he cheated on the test. But he didn't look like someone who cheated his way out of this kind of things. After a moment it clicked: Harry was embarrassed because he was very good at something! She turned towards the ships to hide her grin. Her mirth didn't last long in the face of their situation. Could she really risk taking a very sensitive like that for a rookie? She was always reckless, but there wasn't just her life she would endanger... The Force and her instinct said she could take it. And she always listened to them.

- We will take two of them. - She decided – Select one from those three – she pointed the group in which hers was as well. Two was painted red while the last was green.

- The green will be fine. - Said Harry after a moment – Why select from these three? Why not from the other eight?

- They are later models. - Explained Aayla – They have hyperdrive, even if a small one, so they don't need hyperspace transport rings. - She pointed to one of the eight rings. - They have a shielding as well and better hull.

- Oh, ok. - nodded Harry as he examined the ships.

- Now, we only have to figure out how we will smuggle them out of the ships. - said Aayla – Could you make them smaller?

- Not enough for it. - said he with narrowed eyes. - This ships... what? Five and half a meters long? Without runes I could only make them about half a meter long.

- Five meter sixty five centimeter. But I understand the problem. - Aayla worriedly bitten her lower lips – Any other way? That teleporting thing, the way you have taken us here?

- Not the best for big things like that. I may have another option... How sturdy these things are?

- They are made for battle. Why? - asked Aayla.

- Would they be okay after a five meter fall? - asked Harry.

- If they land just like they are here then yes. The most breakable thing is the glass in the cabin's window.

- I can repair it. - nodded Harry as he laid his hand on the green ship. - Portus.

The ship disappeared with a silver flash. Soon Aayla's own had followed it in similar manner. Aayla had gone behind the ships and returned with two... rolling trash can if Harry's eyes were to believed. One of them was the same blue color than Aayla's ship the other was a little darker green than Harry's.

- Aayla, what are these?

- Astromech droids Harry. - explained Aayla – Highly useful during flight and outside of it as well. S4-Z6 please erase any sign of our presence here. Harry this is H3-T4. It's an excellent droid and will be a perfect partner for you..

- Nice to meet you. - said Harry, although there was a slight questioning tone in the greeting. To his surprise the droid replied with a series of clicks and bleeps. After the return of S4-Z6 Harry apparated back with them to the clearing. Aayla then lead him to another hold. There were several tools for repair and spare component in it. In the third there was dozens of crates. Aayla explained that these were the food, water and medicine supplies for the clones and officers. Yellow colored meant fresh food for officers, while the blue the ration slices and green the medicine. One blue crate was enough for a week for a squad. Harry immediately took one green and yellow and two blue to their camp. Next it was the armory. He took a blaster, two pistol and an entire armor for him. As a finishing touch Aayla activated several bomb at the crucial points of the destroyer. Then with Harry's help she did the same on the other two. Harry was awed by the monstrous ships. He knew that they were big but not that they were that big. They were at least a kilometer long maybe even only a little bit under a mile!

- A thousand and hundred and thirty seven meter long. - Nodded Aayla, as Harry asked about that – They are that backbone of the Republic's fleets. There are more than nine thousand in service.

- Nine thousands? - asked Harry in amazement. It was a big number for such massive ships.

- Most of them are on defending Republic world, patrolling or escorting convoys. - said Aayla – Real attacking fleets only have about two-three thousands of them..

- I didn't thought that the Republic had that large military force. - noted Harry. It was hard for him to imagine the firepower of one of these ships..

- The Republic is peaceful. Or most of it. - Amended Aayla – For nearly a thousand years the military was getting smaller and smaller till there was only nominal. Its budget was nearly nonexistent. Then abruptly the Separatist started a war. We didn't have anything at all to defend ourselves with. After the start of the war more and more people said that we need a military capable winning rapidly. Some of them wanted a grand fleet of twelve-thirteen thousands of Venators – she nodded towards one of the ships – and other type's numbers scaled up to it. But now, that I know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord I'm happy that it didn't come to pass.

- You supported it? - asked Harry thoughtfully. She didn't seem as someone who liked the military and war.

- I love peace. - Said Aayla defending herself – But we were at an impasse. We couldn't defeat the separatists and neither could they us. It disturbed some of us knowing that if we would utilize the same amount of resources to our cause we would have won this war! Every single day add to the casualties by the hundreds of thousands if not the millions. If we have to apply a little more money to the military for a year then so be it! As it was this war could continue easily for a decade!

-I understand. - Nodded Harry – I know nothing of this war but a less bloody war is always better than the alternative.

- Indeed. For a second I honestly forgot that you know nothing about our galaxy. - said Aayla a little bit embarrassed by it – If we want to remain unnoticed I will have to teach you about it. At least you speak the Basic fairly well. Thought your accent is noticeable, but it could pass as a mix of alderaan and collerian so let us hope it will be enough.

- Thanks. - she got a smile as an answer. Aayla couldn't help but smile back. - It's time for us to go back to the camp. Only about a hour or so remains.

- What do you say about going on a speeder? - asked Aayla with a small smirk on her face. Harry only shrugged in response so she started jogging to the other side of the camp. When they got there Harry stared at the thin vehicle, which seemed as a hover motorcycle. In one shift motion Aayla was on its seat and glanced at Harry. Harry was a bit hesitant as he sat behind her as he couldn't find any good handhold. He couldn't grab onto her shoulder as it was really distracting. Hermione did that sometimes as they gone for broom riding together and it wasn't fun at all. Softly sighing he embraced her casting a silencing charm at the same time. Aayla smirked at him.

- Won't they notice that it disappeared? - asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

- If what you said was true them they rushed at leaving the planet. There is always something that is left behind. Once they nearly left one of the carriers. I rarely seen Bly as angry as that time! - said Aayla. - I'm fairly sure that it would take them a few hours at least to notice that it isn't on one of the ships, and the bombs will explode before that.

With that she started the engine. Harry was glad that he casted the silencing charms as the speeder was loud, really loud. The silencing charm didn't silence the target only quieted it. A second later it shot out. Harry would guess that they were going at 250-300 km/h at least. Aayla was quite good at it, seemingly evading the trees and other obstacles in their path on instinct. Aayla worriedly casted a glance back, but it was unnecessary. Harry clearly enjoyed the high speed which they traveled with. It only taken them a little more than half an hour to arrive to a clearing. Harry brought all of their equipment from the clearing he arrived to this one. It would be interesting how they explain it to the Harry who will arrive in about another half an hour. After it was done the man had the tent up and cast an array of spells on the ships and clearing. Aayla couldn't help but be amazed by the way Harry manipulated the Force and the wide spectrum of useful skills he had..

They only started to go in the tent as it was nearly sundown when it happened. She couldn't help it: she collapsed as she felt the pain surging through the Force. Thousand cried out them disappeared. It was like all the stars vanished from the shy and she was alone in the whole galaxy. Luckily Harry caught her and lifted in his arms. Swiftly he went into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and sat on its edge. Aayla grasped him in alarm, but Harry soothed her.

- I only take off my boots and yours. - Aayla only nodded her eyes full of unshed tears.

Harry didn't waste a moment. A second later he was barefooted and in the next so was Aayla. He also tossed his T-shirt off as he lay beside the young Jedi and gathered her in his arms.

- Sssh. Let it go. You can't have it bottled up Aayla.

Aayla couldn't help it: she silently started crying. She wasn't as traumatized as hours ago but it still hurt. She was alone in the galaxy, her friends, brothers and sisters in all but blood died that day by the betrayal of their comrades. A shiver runs through her. Sensing it Harry wrapped her more tightly to his chest. A sliver of a smile found its way to Aayla face. No, she wasn't alone. Not completely.

Character info:

Harry Potter: Wizard. Ripped out of his home world, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. His main objective is helping Aayla Secura as well as he can. He is a fugitive accompanying Aayla Secura Jedi knight.

Aayla Secura: Jedi knight. Her main objective is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.


	2. 2 The Force, the sword and the Order

AN.1.: Special thanks to keroblade who offered to be the beta of this fic!AN.2.: I know it's usual that the view is in the sky, some people follow, a little less favourite and a handful review a fic. There isn't anything wrong with that as it's your choice to review it or not. But please remember this: if you don't review than don't except that the part you really don't like to change! And it would help greatly.

AN.3: Keroblade work on his own pace just as me. I asked me and he advised that I shoud just present you the unedited versions. So there are grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes etc.

AN.4.: I'm thinking about a character and any other information collection. Please inform me what you think about it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_The Force, the sword and the Order_

Galactic Republic, Outer Rim Territories, Felucia, 16. 10. 13.

As he woken up Harry couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. It was a hectic day to say at least. He ended up in a new world, without a way back, rescued a woman from the military and them helped alerting her comrades and killing the battle group. Not a normal day even by his standard! What surprised even him that his magic was acting strange, really strange. Apparating was something he could use to reach the opposite side of Earth and back in an instant (some seconds was spent in a wormhole, but still) and back without any problem. Now a few, hundred kilometer long apparates had taken a considerable amount of his magic to achieve. But his other spell had missed outcome as well. His blasting, banishing and fire spells seemed to grow in power while his disillusionment charm only lasted mere hours. Something was amiss.

It was a primary concern of his. They will need everything at their disposal to survive more than a month after they leave this planet. From what he heard at the com-room they faced literally the whole galaxy. He highly doubted that the "Sith lord" Aayla talked about would not make them public enemy.

He looked down the woman in his arms. She seemed peaceful and serene despite everything that happened yesterday. All of the sudden she started shaking then abruptly sat up gasping for air. Harry wanted to embrace her but she stopped him with a raised hand as she sat on the edge of the bed.

" I'm alright Harry. It was... It was only a bad dream." she murmured barely audible.

" If you want to talk about it I'm here." Harry replied as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded mutely as she grasped his hand. It was more than two minutes before she spoke.

"We should start our day."

"You can have the bathroom first. I will go and make breakfast." Harry offered.

Breakfast was a quit affair. Both of them just wanted to enjoy the meal before another tiring day. After they finished Harry looked at Aayla.

"What do you think we should do now?"

"There is an abandoned mining site not that far away from here." she said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It might be useful for us. If it's in a good enough shape we may use it as a shelter. No offense but I don't particularly feel safe in a tent."

"Well, without the wards it's no better protection than any other tent." agreed Harry reluctantly. "But my wards are better than anything technology could do. Well, what they could do in my world..."

"And perhaps there as well." nodded Aayla "Couldn't we combine the two?"

"It won't be easy. I will have to be extremely precise with my runework." said Harry with a frown. Seeing Aayla disappointed face he quickly amended. "I will try it, but it will take time even if it's works."

"Thanks." said Aayla. "We should go as soon as possible."

Harry nodded in agreement. They had a lot of work, mainly himself. He will need to learn basic knowledge about a whole galaxy. As he sheathed his knife on his belt his gaze traveled to the two guns and the rifle he toke from the star-destroyer. When he asked Aayla about it she looked dubious at him.

"Did you ever used a blaster?"

"Well, I had a gun before in my hands." He tried out one gun in Canada on an assignment. He wasn't a marksman, but he was above average which was good enough for him.

"You should leave it here if you don't have much experience with them. I hope there isn't anything that would want to attack us at the site." Aayla reminded him.

"True enough."

As yesterday it was also Aayla today who piloted the speeder. Harry would have loved to sit in the front, but he didn't known the way to their destination. And the jedi was as good as yesterday with the speeder. She seemed to be even better as she focused on piloting it through the forest.

It toke nearly an hour to reach the mining site in a valley at about two hundred kilometer from their camp. There was two buildings, opposite to each other. One of them seemed decades old. It was a rusty garage and warehouse. The other was the complete contrast of it. It was new if a bit worn out, most of the metal still glittering as the sunrays hit it. In the background there was the cave in which the mining operated with a cliff above it. The entire place seemed deserted, but Harry's sixth sense told him that danger was near.

"This shouldn't be there." said Aayla inspecting a vehicles which looked like a fork-lift trailer will in a hundred years or so on Earth " There wasn't any legal mining operation here in the last decade. That T7 loading vehicle production started only seven or eight years ago. And I am pretty sure that it wasn't on this planet longer than a year. It's seems quite new to me."

"Just as this corpse." said Harry pointing at the entrance of the new building. There was the torso of a green skinned humanoid Harry thought that the lack of breast indicated to it being a male but couldn't be sure. It lost one of his arms,, his eyes and everything under his stomach. The insects clearly had started to eat it as Harry could see them.

"A rodian." said Aayla as she leaded him into the building "Stay on guard. He died in the last three-four days at the latest. I don't think that whoever or whatever did this is near but..."

"...better safe than sorry." nodded Harry. "Please remind me to tell you about Alastor Moody and his favourite sentence."

"Who was he?" asked Aayla while her eyes roamed the hall. There was several body in various state all over the place. Humans, two other rodians, a twi'lek and two zabrak as Aayla called the two humans with horns on their head.

"An auror. A law enforcer." replied Harry as he glanced around. It was futuristic but not that much compared to Earth. "One of the best. He caught hundreds of people. His motto was: 'Constant vigilance!'."

"He sounds like an interesting person." said Aayla with a half smile "I don't really like it, but we will need to search every room. Should we separate?"

"I don't see why not." shrugged Harry as he casted a spell again "I'm certain that there isn't anyone in our immediately area."

Aayla just shook her head as she started walking to the right. Harry looked after her for a little bit then went to the other side of the building. He wasn't familiar with this world, but it seemed that it was strangely very similar to what was back on Earth. Anything of note was placed in his shoulder bag even if he wasn't sure of its purpose.

It had taken them the better part of the morning to search the building through. At the entrance they went through what was found. There was money, lot of money as Aayla raided the safe, a map of the region and some minor tools like a lighter (which used laser beam instead of fire) and a binoculars. What had Harry's attention was a revolver like pistol. There were others but most were in no working condition.

"It will work out better for us." said Aayla "We would be pretty flashy with the ones you stole from the ship."

"And what should we do with them?" asked Harry.

"Sell it of course. " replied Aayla as if it was the most natural thing in the world "Some idiot will want to have military grade weapons to brag about it. It won't be hard to find someone in the Outer-rim."

"You will have to explain what the Outer-rim means to me later." grinned Harry "But we should hurry. I want to leave this place as soon as I can. I found yellowish blood on the walls and floors and it didn't come from the corpses."

"It came from the felucians. They are the ones who attacked them. Their sacred burial-ground is on the cliff and they won't have it disturbed no matter the cost. That why it become illegal to mine here. If we leave it alone we should be safe." explained Aayla.

"Should be?" said Harry warily.

They packed up them went to the rusty building. It was as old as Harry thought it would be. There were several vehicles there some new, some old but most were damaged most likely by the felucians. All the droids were in several pieces. At the other side of it there was their spacecraft. It was roughly a hundred meter long, half drop shape. The underside was open as it was where the cargo went. The GR-75 medium transport's truster - as Aayla told him, was also damaged beyond repair. The only useable things were a few energy cell.

"This was nearly pointless." Aayla grumbled. "The other one was good enough I suppose but this one was just a waste of time."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Harry with a shrug.

"Well, it couldn't be much worse." came Aayla sarcastic reply.

"We didn't meet the felucians." said Harry with a smirk as they made their way back to the speeders.

"True." agreed Aayla with a little smile.

As they made their way to the other side of the dig site Harry glanced back and immediately signed to Aayla to stop. She stopped and glanced around

"What happened?" asked she agitated.

"Look back. It maybe just me being paranoid but I'm fairly certain that there was movement back at the mining site." he pointed at the dig site. Aayla looked there with the binoculars and sighed.

"Yeah, the felucians arrived as maybe nothing but they could have seen us."

"But you said that they won't attack us." said Harry as he also surveyed it. The felucians were humanoids about the height of a human with dull grey skin that had different markings of red, blue and yellow. Maybe war painting or different pigments. Their heads looked to have several tendrils on them. In their arms - was that an extra arm on the elbow?, they held pretty primitive weapons. "They don't seems very friendly."

"They aren't vicious, if you don't cross their traditions." said Aayla "They don't really like outsiders thought. But their way is more along the line of: 'Leave us alone and we will leave you alone.'."

"What do they consider disturbing their lives?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You learn it after a time, but it differ from clan to clan. I hope they won't consider our visit there as an offense." Aayla replied with a worried frown. She negotiated with two clans in this campaign alone. At the end they came to an understanding, With one it was fairly simple, the other had taken nearly a week.

"What should we do? Go back and speak with them or to the camp and handle our problems?"

"I say we go back to the camp. If they come to the camp we can speak just as well there as here. As I said they don't want us disturbing them." said Aayla.

It was after noon when they arrived back at the camp. After having sated their appetite Aayla led Harry to his fighter. There she gave a helmet with a darkened visor.

"It's a simulator helmet. We will see how good you are in a cockpit."

"Do you really think I need it?"Harry asked sceptical"I'm one of the best on my home planet..."

"You never piloted spacecraft Harry. And these are the fastest ship in the millenium. I want to see what you can do before we jump at conclusion."

"Ok." said Harry in resignation. Aayla just shook her head at him. What he thought she underestimated him?

"Harry, even the best pilots have to train with these "she pointed at the simulator "for three week before they go into space with them."

After just five minutes Aayla was speechless. She was observing Harry's progress with a screen connected to the helmet. She never in all her life seen anyone flying with the easy Harry showed. He was nearly as good as Skywalker and master Tiin, but both of them had years of experience with fighters. Harry had some experience with airspeeders but even so this baffled her. After some test from both Aayla, who wanted to know the true extent of Harry's talent, and Harry who wanted to know the limits of the ship, they concluded that they didn't have to work with the ship as much as Aayla thought.

"You have amazing talents and reflexes. I only know a handful of people who can do what you just did." said Aayla with awe in her voice as Harry toke off the simulator helmet " I can't believe this is the first time you flew with this fighter."

"What can I say? I mentioned that I'm good." said Harry with a roguish grin. Aayla just rolled her eyes seeing it but she had a small smile in the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, you did."

"It's not that different from our fighters." said Harry thoughtfully " So, when will we leave this planet?"

"I don't think it will be anytime soon." Aayla said it in a strange voice. It seemed almost as if she was frustrated at something.

"Aayla, is there something wrong?" enquired Harry.

"No, why?" said Aayla in an even voice. She wasn't bad at hiding or controlling her feelings, but Harry always had a sixth sense about lie and danger.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, Aayla. But it's obvious to me that you have a problem with something."

"Huh, so you noticed it. I really hoped you wouldn't. It's unbecoming of a Jedi to be ruled by our emotions." said Aayla sitting down next to her fighter.

"I always had a knack for these things. You were tense after we arrived to the mining site." said Harry shrugging his shoulder as he leaned against his fighter. Aayla eyes widened then she stared at the sky a wry smile on her lips.

"So even that... Yes, I wanted to see if I can see the news on the holo-net..."

"To know what happened with the Jedi." realised Harry.

"Yeah. But the felucians had destroyed all of the communicators there." said Aayla with a frown.

"Aayla, you did all you can. That woman you notified, Shaak Ti will alert the Order, won't she? So have faith in her." said Harry with a reassuring smile. Aayla agreed with him, but rebuked him for using dose words.

"Master Shaak Ti is one of the High Council which lead the Order. Please show her the respect she deserve.

"Than you should be assured that she will do all that she can to save the Jedi. And respect is earned not given." remarked Harry, but seeing Aayla look he quickly amended it "But I will be cordial with her. You obviously respect her and that tells me enough."

"I respect all the council members, but I usually don't agree with most of them." said Aayla with a shrug "Master Ti is one of the few I like as well."

"Would you tell me about this Order of yours?" Harry asked with naked curiosity.

"The Jedi Order is old, Harry. If I would tell you everything it would take weeks if not even months. And I don't even know that much about our history!" exclaimed Aayla with a laugh.

"Well, you told me that you are the keepers of the peace. But it can't be that simple." Harry replied with a frown. Peace after all often clashed with politics and economic interest. And ideologies and personal problems were on a different level altogether.

"It's not that simple. That's true. But I always felt that's our creed. Be a healer, a diplomat, a scholar or a warrior a jedi work for peace." Aayla said with deep conviction.

"And yet, you are commanders in a war. It's quite a contradiction, don't you think?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but most of us believe that as we defend the Republic we defend the peace as well. The Republic existed for nearly a thousand year in this form, and there was only a handful of galaxy wide conflict in this millenium." Aayla said softly. "But yes, some of us don't think we should participate in the war, at least not as commanders but as diplomats. And some members disagreed with the way the Council lead us long before the war. It's only the most recent reason."

"There were more?" Harry asked not really surprised. There wasn't one organization that large which didn't have disputation within it.

"Why can't I hear the surprise in your voice?" Aayla asked back the rhetorical question "Some of us would suggest to live a solitary life and spend all of our time meditating and studying the Force. Others don't like the power the government holds over us. There were several clash within the Order about our teaching as well." Aayla seemed sad at the situation.

"What happened? What was in your teaching that was problematic?" asked Harry with a frown.

"A Jedi must have control of his or her emotions." said Aayla "This doesn't sounds bad, but sometimes it makes us look heartless. What really troubles me is that we can't love. We can't have attachment to anything, be it a person, a creature or even an object. The Council make exception very rarely with those they deem strong enough to not to fall to the Darkside of the Force. I finally understand why: the backslash in the Force... It's must be terrible. Just like... yesterday."

"Can't love? But that's one of the most basic emotion we have. I mean I can't imagine my life without it." exclaimed Harry in shock.

"Yes, but if you can't over come losing your loved one..." Aayla just shook her head.

"Wait. You feel the death of others in the... Force?" asked Harry with wide eyes "That's... awful. I can't imagine what it must be."

"I always thought that most of us would be able to overcome of our loss." whispered Aayla with a forlorn expression on her face "I still think that it's true. But I can understand why they fear it."

"I see." said Harry as stood up and marched to Aayla and kneeled so he was eye level with her. As the woman gazed at him with surprise as Harry gently embraced her. "I will help you Aayla. I know what it is like to loss those dear to you. It's all thanks to the people near me, my friends that I could stay sane. At first I tried to do it alone and I nearly went insane. But one of my friend didn't wait for me to come out of my shell. Maybe she was the reason I didn't commited suicide." said Harry remembering Nym after his fifth year. It was hard for him after Sirius' death. He truly don't know what would have happened if Nym (and later the others) wasn't there for him. He did consider suicide a few times after all.

"Truly?" asked Aayla softly with surprise "You... you don't seems like... like someone who lost his reason to live."

"It was more than a decade ago." said Harry with a wry smile"I was a teenager and as my friends often said a 'moody bastard'."

"So you say that I..." Aayla golden eyes were filled with fear and Harry understood the unfinished question.

"I'm only saying that everybody needs someone to help them sometimes." said Harry "You are far stronger than I was at fifteen. And I will be there for you if you need me."

"Thank you Harry." said Aayla resting her chin on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like that them Aayla broke the silence. Her lips moved gently and she softly whispered:

"It's weird. I only know you for less than a day, but I feel far closer to you them nearly anybody. Maybe Master Vos, Master Tholme and Kit...

"I feel the same." he admitted "It's... There wasn't many people who I was that close on my home planet. I don't know. It maybe because we are there for each other in those. I heard that those can forge a deep bond.

"I see." said Aayla thoughtfully "Did it happened to you?" asked she out of blue "Sorry... I don't know what I thought...it isn't any of mine business." she apologised.

"It's alright." said Harry with a smile as he sat down next to her. Aayla snuggled into his side resting her on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder. "Yeah, it happened. As I said at fifteen I lost Sirius, my godfather. He died in front of me in battle which didn't even supposed to occur in the first place. Nym helped me immensely with my angst on that summer. I felt so close to her and she also had some boyfriend problems. So, I thought why not try it? It was great, but after a while it became apparent that it just wasn't meant to be."

"You mentioned someone. Kit, wasn't it?" asked an interested Harry "Who is he?"

"Kit Fisto. He was once my love." said Aayla sadly "We... I don't know. It was platonic at best, them we realised that whatever was between us is no more. For me he changed to be my older brother figure and vica-versa."

"Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto..." Harry repeated the name for a few times, them stared at Aayla in horror "Wait! Shaak Ti didn't say that he was one of those who..."

"...who went to fight Palpatine? Yes." said Aayla in whisper. Under her closed eyes a tear drop rolled down on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Aayla." said Harry sadly as he gently whipped the tear away.

"It's alright. I...I know that he wouldn't want me to be like this. He made me promise soon after the Battle of Geonosis. But I can't, I just can't move on." said Aayla in a pained voice.

"You won't. Not for a long time. And the pain will only lessen never truly fade away." said Harry. "It's hard I know, it will be even after years. But I know something that may help you with it."

"What it is?" asked Aayla.

"Tell me about him. You must have stories with him. After I lost Sirius I could only think about that second when he died. One of my parents' and Sirius' friend Remus Lupin shared some stories with me from their school life. Nym and me didn't know him that long but we loved him and shared our stories about him with each other." said Harry "What I want to say Aayla: you shouldn't let those dark thoughts in your mind. They can make you crazy. Tell me about about the lightest memories you had with him.

"Oh, there are a lots of it..." said Aayla with a small smile playing on her face.

The next morning started a lot more peaceful than the previous one. It was again Harry who woke up earlier. He happily noticed the peacefulness of Aayla, but yesterday it started similar. But as gently held Aayla in his arms her dreams seemed to remain in pleasant nature. She slowly started to wake up. Seeing Harry face she smiled at him sleepily.

"Good morning." Harry said with a grin. "How was your sleep?"

"Morning." she replied with a yawn. "Great. It was a while since I slept that good." Harry smiled as she lazily laid her head back to his chest. He started stroke her back soothingly. He couldn't help but stare at her headtails which moved lazily around.

"Aayla, what are these? I mean they are obviously part of you, but I can't make any sense of them."

Aayla glanced at him and grinned.

"They are called lekku in ryl, the left on is tchun the right one is tchin. Lekku means braintails in basic." she explained in a bit sleepy voice "The part near my head contains part of my brain."

"Ryl is the language of your people?" asked Harry "Can a human learn it?"

"Yes, it's our language. Why you want to learn it?" asked Aayla in a strange voice.

"Yes and I have a spell which will help me out with it." while Bartimeus Crouch Senior was a bastard, he had some very good spell. "It will allow me to learn languages in two weeks."

"Truly?" Aayla was only mildly surprised hearing it. With what she already seen it wasn't that awe inspiring thing to do. Harry only grinned at her.

"What should we do? It's still relative early in the morning." he said.

"I will go for a jog you can join if you want. Then I practice at least for a hour, after that we shall see." said Aayla with a shrug.

"I think I will join you." he nodded knowing he has to start training.

After breakfast and checking their map they made their way out of the tent and into the forest of fungi. There was a lake at a distance of approximately three-four kilometer from the camp. It was more than enough for a morning workout. Aayla lead the way at first a little hesitant of the speed she run at. Despite of her exception Harry stayed close to her at the pace being quite taxing for even physically fit man like Harry. It also didn't hurt to gaze at her back and bottom. She didn't have an ounce of plus weight on her that was sure. Well, it seemed that he got some and it showed. At the end he sweated and was out of breath. Aayla on the other hand seemed quite alright: she sweated but her breathing was only a little laboured.

"Are you alright? It seems that was a little bit too much for you, Harry." Aayla didn't looked that concerned for him all things considered he noted with that smirk on her face.

"Indeed. It shows that I hadn't moved around for nearly a month." Harry said between pants.

"You must have been in a great shape."she said with sparking eyes filled with mischief.

"So, I am not fit enough for you now?" Harry joked with a grin as he started posing for her. Aayla couldn't help it: pearls of laugh had escaped her throat. After reigning in her emotions she gave him some appreciating glance them nodded with a little grin.

"Hm, not bad. It could be better but I will take it."

"Why thank you so much." Harry grinned back at her. He wasn't that egoistic as some other wizard he known as to take Aayla joke seriously. "But all jokes aside, you must had some heavy training regime to have that kind of stamina.

"You will see it in the next hours." she replied to him with growing concern. Harry looked better but not enough to run back. "We can walk back if you want."

"No, that's not necessary. " he declined "You go ahead and I will follow you."

When he arrived back Aayla was already in the middle of doing some form with laser sword. She was graceful like a dancer, but it was the dance of death. Beautiful but deadly at the same time.

"So, these are your weapons?" he asked as Aayla become aware of his return and deactivated them.

"Yes, they are called lightsabers." she replied "Most jedi only carry one of them..."

"But you have two of them?" Harry glanced at her where the other one was.

"I also practice Jar Kai, the art of using two of them, in addition to the traditional forms." Aayla explained them smiled at some memories "And if one got damaged I would have a spare to use."

"Can I see them?" Harry interest was piqued. He only used one sword in his entire life and it was memorable to say the least. This lightsaber seemed as interesting as the Sword of Griffindor. Aayla did something with one of the button them tossed him the one in her hands. He easily caught it them activated. He started doing twirls, slash and stabs with it. At first slowly than faster but still cautious. Harry thought they looked cool, but know that they weren't toys for him to play with. After a few minutes he shut down and gave it back to her.

"So, how was I? " Harry was curious. He felt as he could use it if the situation come down to it but obviously he had no practice with it or any other kind of melee weapons so it was still a completely new experience.

"You were more assertive than how I thought you will be." Aayla glanced at him with a speculative look "If you want I can teach you how to use them." she offered.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Really. But please be careful with it." as she said that, Aayla tossed the other lightsaber to him. "Do you want to start now?"

Despite Harry knowing it won't consist only sparring with each other, learning how to wield a lightsaber was a surprisingly (for him anyway) tedious task. They didn't spar - and from what Aayla said they won't until she feel that Harry was proficient enough with them, and started at the basic: proper way to hold the hilt, stances, both defensive and offensive, the basic attacking and defending moves. After a while he couldn't even keep track of time as he focused entirely on learning it. He was surprised when Aayla stopped them.

"I think for the first day it was more than enough Harry." she said.

"Ok. Was it good, ordinary or bad?" he asked curious on his performance.

"Definitely good. Great even." Aayla said with a smile.

"Truly?" he was surprised. It didn't seemed that much at first.

"You made enormous progress in only a few hours. You have exceptional muscle memory: you learned what takes most years. Even if they are younger than you by quite a wide margin."she confirmed with a nod.

"I see." Harry replied "I noticed that you used different movements. Is that some advanced technique or something else entirely?"

"What you learned was the basic of Form I, Shi Cho. It's the oldest way of sword fighting and the basic of all the other forms. It is what you must learn first even if you don't master it." Aayla explained "What I used was Form VI, Niman. It has taken elements from all other froms save the seventh and final, to create a completely balanced lightsaber form."

"So you know six out of seven forms?" Harry asked wide eyed. It was just unfathomable to really train that much as Aayla seemed similar age as of himself.

"No, it would take decades to master all of them if you don't have a ridiculous talent for this disciple." she said "I'm proficient in Form IV, Ataru and Form V, Djem So, and have the basic down from Shi Cho and Soresu which is Form III, but I can only claim near mastery of Niman."

"And Jar Kai? Is it part of the forms or not?" he asked confused. Sue him, he know nothing about swords and fighting with them, let alone lightsabers.

"Yes and no, Jar Kai is something different from the normal forms and yet is the same." she replied " Jar Kai only means that you use two lightsaber for the forms. It isn't the eight form or something like that, only an other way of the forms."

"It seems there are more to these forms. Than what I first thought." Harry said with a thoughtful face.

"All have some philosophy behind them. To master any of them you have to be able to truly understood and become one with the belief of that philosophy." she explained the simplest way she could.

"Are there any other forms?" he asked.

"Well, there are subforms and variations of every Great Forms." said Aayla" Technically Jar Kai is the name of one subform in every Great Form, so what I use is Niman Jar Kai. Only truly gifted individuals has some unique style, but mostly even these are just amalgamation of two or three of the Great Seven. Nearly every one added something to their lightsaber training."

"So, what? There are millions of forms? Or personal forms? " Harry asked bewildered.

"No of course not. Why would you think of that?" she asked back clueless to what led Harry to this question.

"Well, your Order has members in the millions, right? I mean you have to guard the whole galaxy..." trailed off Harry seeing the look on Aayla face.

"No, we don't have that large numbers Harry." she shook her head "We only have the main temple at Coruscant and four other enclave. If all put together there are only approximately fifteen thousand members."

"Only fifteen thousands? How can you keep the peace with that few members?" he asked. Even the auror forces of Earth were in greater number and they didn't have to protect even a hundred million people. The mundane armed forces were another things entirely.

"We only interfere if it's of great importance, like an intergalactic problem. Like a political debate between two sector or something like that." Aayla didn't seemed happy at that. Harry saw the brief flash of anger in her eyes.

"I see. Well, I don't know about you, but I gotten hungry. Want to join?" he asked hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"Gladly."

After dinner they made their way back to where Harry's lightsaber training had taken place and started meditating. He wanted to find out the reason why magic, the Force as Aayla called it was different in contrast to what he was accustomed to. Harry taken meditating up after the fifth year as Dumbledore taught him and "mastered" it in India after the war. It helped him with more than one problem, like oclumency, legimency, anger issues and so on. But it was also something much more. For powerful wizards like him, Dumbledore and Voldemort it was a way to connect directly the Nexus lines. The Nexus lines were Earth's magical veins. It wan't completely understood how it worked but the theory was that the Nexus lines created an energy field and magical beings could connect to it on instinct. However exceptional individuals could connect directly to the Nexus lines and to the energy field at will. What he expected to find was something similar to this. What he felt wasn't like that at all. Felucia, the entire planet was covered in an entire energy field, that was true, but you couldn't just point out it's were weaker and more powerful part, but it was like it came from all beings.

Deciding that he at least should ask someone who had some experience with the 'Force' he glanced at Aayla. And his jaws dropped. She was meditating alright. But in midair and a half dozen smaller larger rocks floating around her in a circle like a mini solar system. It wouldn't be hard if not for the single fact that she meditated along with it. He had one of the greatest control over his magic in the known history of Earth but he was sure that he would need weeks of practice before he could recreate it.

"Yes Harry? Can I help you with something?" Aayla asked with closed eyes as she slowly floated down with the rocks.

"Yes, but forget about that... How did you do it? I mean you meditated and floated at the same time. Isn't it something hard to do?" he asked momentarily forgetting about the Nexus lines.

"It's... it's hard for you to do?" Aayla looked at him bewildered. It wasn't easy per se, but a Jedi Knight was expected to be able such a feat with effort.

"Yeah. On my home planet it was different. I mean the magic itself was different." Harry was distraught.

"Wait Harry! Let's start from the beginning, shall we? What do you mean the Force is different on your home planet?" Aayla raised an arm to calm him down. She didn't liked the anxious Harry. He seemed always so calm that it reminded her of the other Jedi and looking nothing like that felt unnatural.

"There were... lines which generated the energy field. That's what we called magic and used it." Harry explained it. "But here, there isn't any. There is an energy field, the Force i believe but it's like as if it generated by all living being.

"That's exactly what the Force is." nodded Aayla who didn't really see the problem with it. "It's not that huge problem, is it? I mean there was an energy field and here is another one as well. I mean, sure it must be different, but no so much.

"I...I see." Harry started to calm down. "You are right. I hope that you are right. It's just different, but I don't know if everything is the same. I am fairly certain that it won't be.

What followed was a series of tryout of the differences between magic and the Force. It become apparent that it had different laws compared to magic. If you used it for a blast like a curse or other spell it was even more potent. But something like a disillusment was impossible nearly entirely. The only way to make long lasting spell work was runecraft. It worked as well as it was at back on Earth. After coming to this realization he, under Aayla tutelage, he tried to float like her during meditating. It wasn't as hard as he awaited as nature of the Force meant as you concentrated to float you also focused on the Force. Simply put meditated just by floating. The problems started when he started to add rocks to it. Three was alright, four was problematic and five was impossible to him at the moment.

At the evening when they got comfortable on the bed Harry turned to Aayla:

"I mentioned that I can learn language faster than normal..."

"Yes, and that you would like to learn Ryl..." Aayla seemed wary of something.

"I can perform it. But I need you to focus on all you know Ryl. I will need at least eight hour and them two weeks of usage to learn it."

The smile on Aayla face was something different.

The following two weeks gone much like this. Aayla taught him about the Force and what was needed to survive in the galaxy. Species, money, starships, regions, sectors, trade routes, influential people and groups. There were thousands of little things to remember. It was like when he was trusted into the wizarding world and learn about it. Honestly he was certain that he forgot some of them but was sure that they were minor things.

They continued their morning routine. Harry still wasn't where he wanted to be, but he was getting there. It would make him sweat but he started to loss the difference at their run in the morning.

His study of lightsaber went much the same. He was nowhere compared to Aayla, and it showed. After learning the basic of Shi Cho Aayla brought out one small floating ball which fired low powered laser at them.

He was nervous. He never tried anything like that. He had one of Aayla's lightsaber in his hand and his eyes was obscured by a cloth. At the first try he couldn't even do anything. At one moment nothing, the next felt a sting at his shoulder blade.

"You have to move before it fires, Harry!" Aayla scolded him gently. "Listen to the Force and you will be able to do it."

"I know! I know!" he said rather angrily "Sorry." he said after a second. Aayla just waved it away and signed him to try it again.

The second try was the same but on the third he managed to do it. His hope was dashed when Aayla showed her training session with it. And she added two other. She also switched all three to the top speed. When she used them (even without blindfold) she used mastery Harry couldn't hope to mach for months at best.

He also studied the starfighter more. Not just how to fly it, but to repair it and even to modify it if he wanted. Aayla was talented mechanic and she wa eager to teach him about it.

Then at the sixteen day of their life coming together when they received visitors. It was just after they finished lunch. Harry was the one who first seen them but Aayla sensed them even before that. It was when she pointed in the direction. There was a relatively big, steel grey ship. It was about half the size of the GR-75, but wasn't as slick as that ship. The central part was a tubular form and the two cargo hold on it's side was approximately brick shape. At the centre of the front was the cockpit. At the other end was the three main thrusters and four smaller one between the mains, two on the upperside and two on the downside of them.

"It's a YU-410 light freighter." Aayla said. It wasn't surprising that she had know. Harry deduced that Aayla was like those sportcar fans who know everything about car, when it came to starships.

"Who will arrive on it, friends or foes?" Harry wondered even if he would find it strange if the military used them for this.

"Friends." she replied "Two Jedi and one of them is Shaak Ti."

"I will go and have them fly here. We have enough place for them. " said Aayla seeing the ship landing on a clearing near to them. "Please lower your wards Harry."

"Of course." he nodded to her as went to alter the wards.

As Aayla arrived to the freighter she saw that the two passenger had landed safely. Just as she said one of them was Master Shaak Ti. The togruta jedi master was only a little bit taller than her. She was a feral beauty with lean and hard body, just as beautiful as Aayla even if it was hidden under the Jedi cloak. The other was also female, a petit, delicate zabrak teenager. She had braided, jetblack hair and nearly innocent face. She wore clothing similar both in style and material to Aayla's own through her top had no pattern while the Jedi Knight's did.

"Master Shaak Ti!" Aayla couldn't help but cry out at seeing the older woman.

"Aayla!" Shaak Ti wasn't less enthusiasm greeting her back. The usually reserved Jedi Master hugged Aayla breathless. Aayla only hesitated for a moment until hugging her back. After breaking apart she looked at the young zabrak near to them with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"What's your name little one?" asked Aayla the young girl.

"Aayla, let me introduce you Padawan Maris Brood." Shaak Ti introduced the two young jedi to each other. "Her master was killed at the attack of the Jedi Temple."

"My consolations for your lose Padawan Brood." Aayla gently hugged the girl to her.

"Thank you Master Secura." she replied a bit hesitant as if she was never hugged like that. Knowing several traditional master it wasn't out of question. And maybe Harry's habit to give her hugs whenever he thought that she needed one altered her view on it.

"Let's go back in the ship. I will guide you to the camp." Aayla said.

"Yes, let's go." Shaak Ti agreed.

On their way inside the ship Aayla anxiously asked her question. The question she had since feeling Shaak Ti arriving on the planet.

"What happened after we talked, Master?"

"It was a miracle Aayla. Thanks to your warning we were able to warm many Order member. I also had the children taken just as I told you." the togruta master voice wavered "But even with that we could only take our most treasured artifacts and parts of the Archives with them. To flee with all on such a short notice was impossible, but we tried nonetheless. Until a clone regiment arrived in full force. The 501st legion with Skywalker leading them."

"Skywalker? No! It's not possible." she cried out dismayed.

"It is." Shaak Ti said darkly "I fought him after he killed Maris' master, Master Ken Lass and Master Cin Dralling. He calls himself Darth Vader now and the apprentice of Palpatine."

"How? How could he fall?" she couldn't fathom it. Skywalker was called the Hero With No Fear for a reason. His sense of justice was absolute and that often got him in conflict with the Council.

"I don't know. I really don't know." the older woman seemed lost in thoughts "After the battle. Me and Maris fled into the Coruscant underworld. After ten days we come across this ship. The owner was a business man. The live cargo on his ship was apparent of that." she spat the last bit out in disgust.

"Slaver?" Aayla hissed.

"Don't fret Aayla, we taken care of him. He will never cause harm to anyone ever again.

They stayed silent as Aayla piloted it over to their camp. Harry was in the middle of the clearing waiting for them. He looked at the ship curiously. '_Not a surprise.'_ Thought Aayla _'Everything is new to him.' _

"Who is he?" Maris asked looking suspiciously at him. Before Aayla could say anything Shaak Ti spoke up:

"I think he is the one we can thank the warning we got from you Aayla, don't we?

"So you noticed?" Aayla asked with a half smile expecting it.

"That there was more to your story than a vision from the Force? Yes, it wasn't that hard to." replied the Jedi master.

"I'm sorry master Secura..." Maris started obviously ashamed to be that hostile to one who helped the Order and master Secura as well, but Aayla interrupted her.

"It's alright. He won't take it personal. Neither will me." she smiled reassuringly at her, which caused her to look up at her relieved.

"We will need to leave quickly. I sense great danger in the future." said the Jedi master while landing in the clearing

"I sense it as well master." Aayla said "but I thought it was the felucians. There is something wrong with them."

"I'm certain Aayla." said Shaak Ti "It's something much more dangerous to us them the Felucians. We need to leave as soon as we can."

As they made their way down on the ramp. to Harry the two Jedi looked him over. They had seem that he was a human or a member of a near-human race even from far away. It was appareant that he was fairly tall, muscled and had raven black hair. What they didn't see was his emerald eyes shining with a hidden power. Maris pale skin flushed seeing them and she shyly looked down and even Shaak Ti looked affected.

"Harry, they are my Jedi sisters, Master Shaak Ti and Padawan Maris Brood." she introduced them to each other "Sisters, he is Harry him I would be dead."

"And all of us as well if I am not mistaken. "the older woman said"I thank you for your help to the Jedi Order."

"It was nothing really." he said obviously embarrassed.

"But it also leaves the question: how did you know about the Sith's plan to destroy us?" the jedi master asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry eyes was on her hands which was on the lightsaber hilt.

"Wait! It's not that simple." said Aayla who also noticed her movements. Then she turned to Harry "Please show them your presence."

Harry shrugged at this them let his power which he binded so carefully together free. Both Shaak Ti and Maris Brood whipped their heads to him.

"It's..." started the jedi master.

"Unbelievable." finished a wide eyed Maris. "How... how can it be? It shouldn't be possible to someone that powerful in the Force remain out of the Order sights!

"Palpatine did it right under our nose." Shaak Ti darkly muttered after getting through her shock.

"It's nothing like that, master. Harry, well..." Aayla looked at him, but Harry just shrugged. How do you say that you are from another world without being ? "He is from other world. From another reality."

"What?!" exclaimed the two women.

"I can explain it." Harry hurried to placate them.

"Please do so." Shaak Ti seemed more relaxed but still a bit cautious around the stranger.

So Harry started with his story. Well, the short version as they started to pack their equipment up to the ship's cargo hold. It was fairly entertaining to see the two jedi's disbelief as they progressed in their tale. They nearly finished at the same time with the equipment and the tale. As they were getting ready to take off Aayla asked the question she wanted to ask since they arrived.

"Master, what happened in the galaxy? The Republic would not stand to Palpatine being the chancellor now as they know that he is the Sith Lord."

"The Republic is no more Aayla." Shaak Ti seemed tired as she sat down in the navigator's seat. Aayla was the pilot as the most experienced and talented among them. Harry was talented but had no experience with starships. Maris was simply too young and as she confessed not that keen on spacecraft. "Palpatine destroyed it and the Galactic Empire rose from it's ashes with Palpatine as emperor at it's head."

"But... the core worlds? Alderaan, Corellia, Chandrila... How could they allow it?" she returned with fear clear in her voice.

"How could they prevent it?" the jedi master asked back "Only Corellia has a military force worth anything and compared to the Grand Army it's still could only do so much. Even with the public knowing who is he and what he had done they won't do anything. "

"They know? The public I mean." Harry asked interested. It could change everything if the public know that Palpatine is a dictator and not their saviour.

"Yes, we gave everything we had on Palpatine to the media. There are even holos of the attack on the temple." confirmed Shaak Ti.

"And the cowards still allowed it." Maris hissed furiously "They didn't do anything to help us! Just bowing low and..."

"It's not that simple. " Harry interrupted "What will be more important? Your family or some people that you never meet? And Palpatine didn't do anything sans attacking the Jedi against them. He won't for a few years. Them the terror will begin." Maris seemed ashamed for her outbrust but he waved it away.

"It's alright. When I was as young as you I thought the same as well. Why can't they fight back? Because even if they would die for it they won't risk other lifes, their family's life for it."

"You seem quite knowledgeable on it Harry. " the three jedi looked at him curiously. Whould he lived in a time similar to this? Was he in the same position as them?

"Well there were two big regime in the mundane part of my planet. The nazism and the communism. The way you speak about it and the way he accured power I would say it will be closer to the nazis." he trailed off " But both used blackmail, spies, money and if needed brute strength to remain in power." he explained to them.

"So we are on our own?" asked Aayla biting her lips in worry.

"Officially yes. But both Alderaan and Chandrila will aid us if they can." was the reply by Maris.

"And Corellia? General Bel Iblis would fight back..."

"Yes, but he escaped with his fleet to somewhere. Probably hiding in the Outer-Rim or Wild Space. " answered Shaak Ti. "Just as we will."

Harry himself remained fairly quit as they left the planet behind. It was a totally new experience for him. For the first time in his life he was in space. It was beautiful, gigantic and serene. Until the space on their right side wasn't disrupted by six venator class star destroyer and their escorts. A full fleet has just arrived.

They were lucky that the hyperdrive and the navi-computer was ready to jump. In less them ten second they were on their way.

"A whole fleet? Here?" wondered Aayla aloud.

"Maybe because of that." said the togruta woman pointing to the screen displaying the holo-net. On it was Aayla's portrait with the subtitle_ 'Alive' _on it. Under it was the bounty: six and half million credits. Harry looked there and whistled.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"It's nearly as high as Master Ti's!" Maris exclaimed.

"More than likely because she ruined Palpatine's plan. Or at least the end of it." Shaak Ti said sounding pretty satisfied.

"I hide my track the best I could." Aayla whispered looking scared.

"Just as we did." the Jedi master replied "But I think the entire intelligence service of the Empire is mainly focused on the remains of the Order so it isn't that surprising."

"I see." the beautiful twi'lek breathed out.

"We should stop and go on other way. Ossus would be obvious choice for us, but they will expect us there." said Maris to change the course of the talk. The three other occupants of the cockpit was grateful for her.

"Good point Maris. Maybe a longer jump to Kessel?" Aayla said as she turned to Shaak Ti. The togruta was silent for a minute them nodded in contest.

"Even with the danger of a longer jump I think Kessel would do better with a stop at Trogan or Boonta."

"I think we shall go and relax a bit." said Aayla as she got up and pulling Harry out of the passenger seat retired to their cabin holding his hand all the way. Maris and glanced after them incredulously then at Master Ti. Maris seemed out of her comfort zone but the Jedi master wasn't like that. She looked amused if nothing else on the surface.

"This will be an interesting journey."

"Indeed, master."

* * *

><p>Character info:<p>

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Bounty: ? credits

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompaning Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force powers

Bounty 6.500.000 credits

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force powers

Bounty: ? credits

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

Bounty: ?

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

* * *

><p>On lightsaber forms and training: some things are deliberately as they are now. If you confused why i made Jar Kai a subform and not something else.. etc. feel free to ask.<p> 


	3. 3 Trogan

**AN: Sorry for the wait! My computer died and it took some time to have a new one.**

**AN2: Special thanks Blorg13 for his review and brainstorming with me. And thanks for the other reviews as well!**

**AN3: I would also like to ask your thought about an information database being posted, because I will go truly AU with the story.**

**AN4: As usual if you have questions, ideas or seen mistakes I made please inform me. (Or for any other reasons I didn't write down.) **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Trogan_

**Core Words, Corruscant, Imperial Palace, 16. 10. 24.**

The Imperial Palace, not long ago known as the Palace of the Republic, was at the heart of the Palace District of Coruscant. It's more than a hundred tower soaring over all the surrounding building it radiated power and arrogance. Some even said that it was a disgrace that the Supreme Chancellor would live in such a place, Bail Organa being the loudest and often frequent in voicing it. But others only seen the magnificence and success, the ageless building embodiment of this traits. It was a hybrid of a piramid and a cathedral ancient temples on human populated worlds. Now, after several thousands years since it's completion there were workers, both droid and organic around it rebuilding it on it's master's order.

Deep within this build, far from the sound of work outside there was the new throne chamber of the ruler of the newly formed Galactic Empire. The oval shaped chamber was decorated with Sith statues of all size at the wall. The chamber was spartan discounting those. On it's throne sat Emperor Palpatine with two royal guard standing at attention both behind the throne and at the door leading into it. The old man with scarred face had seen this holo several times already. Since the Imperial Central Intelligence Service cracked the Jedi's files today they immediately informed him.

_" Master Shaak Ti. I bring terrible news. Less them three hours from now the clone troopers will turn against us.__" _the twi'lek girl on it was one Aayla Secura. A promising Jedi knight, the padawan of Master Vos and Master Tholme. She was one of the few who entered in his field of vision. Mainly because she nearly fallen to the Dark Side. Yes, if not for the Rule of Two he would have tried to recruit her as a true Sith. But it became apparent that she was on the Light Side of the Force. A pity really, she would have been a remarkable Sith Mistress for Lord Vader.

Glancing at his new apprentice at the side he mentally revoke it. The transformation of Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader went better than he thought it would. Padme Amidala wasn't killed by one of his assassin as it was planned, but by Darth Vader himself! The only regret was of Darth Vader's body. This bodysuit had it advantages, but Vader could never reach his true potential being locked within it. Maybe even too powerful for even himself to control. But that thought was for an other time. Now he had to know how could his plan fail even if not completely.

_" The Force sent a vision master."_

There! There was something, something more to it than what the girl said. There was only two Jedi Master he would believe hearing this: Master Windu and Master Yoda. The girl was lieing, no doubt about that. The Force was vibrant and it centered at Felucia. Something happened on that planet, but what? Or maybe, just maybe _someone_? Someone who had known about his plan and warned the Jedi about it? But why now at the dawn of it and not weeks or months before? And who could know anything about it? Lord Tyranus was informed, quite well informed actually but the man was dead and nearly as secretive as himself. He highly doubted he told anybody about the end of their, his plan. But the Dark Side whispered it as he mediated on the matter. Someone was on Felucia. Someone strong in the Force, maybe strong enough to challenge him, Darth Sidius, Lord of the Sith! But he couldn't be certain as the Force was chaotic even for him to truly get a glimpse of what happened.

"Lord Vader, your thoughts on the matter?" he asked his apprentice to the side of his throne. The tall figure, clad entirely in dark body armor which was once Anakin Skywalker inclined his head.

"There is something else to it, Master. I believe it to be a person of considerable strenght. " said the Sith Lord, his deep voice made by the armor resonating in the chamber.

"Yes, Lord Vader, I believe you are right. My meditations on this matter also made me guess someone interfering with our plan, but your words enforce my thoughts." the Emperor then turned to one of the four royal guard stationed in the chamber.

"Summon, captain Jagged Fel! I have a mission for him."

Jagged Fel entered the chambers not long after the command was made. No guard in his right mind would make him wait long. The man was tall and strong as expected of all his bodyguards, but Jagged was exceptional even for a member of the new Galactic Empire's most elite unit. He was clad in the unit already infamous red armor near identical to the late Red Guard's. The fair skinned young man wore no helmet as he kneeled before the Emperor. His dark brown, nearly black hair hung back nearly to his shoulder. His eyes were steel grey with a penetrating gaze. A family trait most would say to him who had know his parents. His handsome face usually so charming was now a controled mask as he awaited his mission.

"You summoned me my lord. How may I serve you?" he spoke clearly, with the confidence of an accomplished warrior.

The Emperor smiled, seeing one of his favourite "sons". Only a select few was allowed to speak out of turn, Darth Vader being the most notorious of them. But there was also the Royal Guard, his "sons". The ones who guarded him, who would die for him in a heartbeat. He treasured them just as a good captain treasure his ship, as a mechanic treasure a good tool.

"You shall go to Felucia and capture Jedi knight Aayla Secura. There is someone with her who aided the Jedi. Capture him as well. I want them alive Jagged, I hope you understood that?"

"Yes my lord. " he nodded but remained kneeling at the bottom of the throne.

"Something bothering you, my son." said Palpatine softly " Ask it!"

"My lord please forgive me for questioning your orders, but shouldn't it be the inquisitor role to apprehend the members of the Jedi Order?" Jagged asked a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Yes it is in normal circumstances, but this is something much more important." said Palpatine "I feel that it should be more beneficial having you leading this mission with their assistance. Combining your strength with that of the inquisitors should be enough for this task."

"Your will shall be done, my emperor."

The sun was more than halfway done with it's course. The stormtroopers and other imperial army detachments were preparing to leave Coruscant. The 344th regiment and parts of other regiments inside six Venator-class destroyer and escort vessels. Truly, a whole fleet just for one Jedi? But to the soldiers it meant nothing. Clones were breed to follow orders not to question them, even the new recruits were trained so intensely that most would never think about it.

Jagged Fel had looked on it with little interest. He seen several times how the Army does it. They were efficient sure, but also nearly mechanical something all royal guards hated. Being a royal guard meant that you had to excel in both the physical aspect of fighting and the mental. So, while the most personnel sans a few higher officer wouldn't think too much about this mission, he did.

_'Aayla Secura. A promising Jedi knight from what I could see in her files, but not someone who could be a real danger to the Emperor or his dream. High Medium priority at best.' _he thought out _'And the Emperor said he needed her alive! He did said that she had a companion so maybe it is because her or him?' _

There was also the matter of the inquisitonal detachment. The Inquisition and the Imperial Royal Guards were the two face of the same coin. The royal guards mainly guarded the Emperor and killed his personnel targets - thought never an assassination, that wasn't their duty. They operated in the day light proud and honorable. The inquisitors were more of the information gathering and Jedi hunting, treading in the shadows as they eliminated the Emperor's enemy. They occasionally received their help but still as far as he knew it had never happened before to have a royal guard leading a Jedi hunt. Could it be a test? Was the Emperor testing him? But for what? So immersed was he in his thoughts that he nearly didn't hear the footsteps nearing him.

"Jagged?" asked a soft male voice. Turning around Jagged seen his team assembled. Closest to him was his second in command: Trent Kort. The man was hard faced, had similar built to Jagged, but his hair was lighter and much shorter and eyes brown instead of grey. He was a hard man both in body and mind despite of his soft voice.

"Yes, Trent? " asked back Jagged. They weren't friends, but respected the other one. Still by no means did it imply that the liked the other.

"What's our mission?" Kort asked, his eyes searching for something in Jagged's. The young captain had glanced the other members. Grodin Tierce, the dark skinned giant with thunderous physical strength. Tono Siel a slim, but nearly as tall as Grodin. A man with dyed blue streak in his black hair and piercing, blue eyes he was a curious sight in the Guards.

"You read the files we received, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow as he turned back to Kort. " It's simple: capturing Jedi knight Aayla Secura and her accomplices."

"Only a fool would believe this to be a simple 'Jedi hunt'." said Kort with narrowed eyes. "It would be the Inquisition's job otherwise."

"He is right about that Jagged." said Tono in his cool voice. Grodin didn't speak but he was obviously on the same mind as his teammates.

"Maybe, but it isn't our duty to question the Emperor. " Jagged said a bit angry "It seems that Aayla Secura is more important than what we originally thought. I can only think one thing that would make the use of such force righteous..."

"... The Massacre." said Trent with a frown. The Massacre was that three hours in which the Jedi was made aware of their betrayal. They made as much chaos in the clone armies as they could. While it was nowhere near to the damages done to the CIS by Lord Vader, it was still significant and the tactical and strategical backlash from it was so immense that in many sectors it thrown back their efforts by months. "You think that it was Secura who warned the Jedi about the Emperor's plan."

"It seems like it wasn't only us who made this deduction." said a voice near to them. Turning to the new arrivals they came face to face the members of the Inquisition. There was three of them. The leader was an older male human with grey hair and a small beard. His brown eyes were sharp and he had some sort of aura around him. On his right side was a bald man with brown hair and smiling face, but this smile was that of arrogance and cunning. He was the least fit of the all seven of them. The last, to the left side of the old man was a woman, younger than Jagged himself. She was beautiful with golden hair cut short, blue eyes like the oceans of Naboo and a hourglass, but fit figure for which every holo-star would be jealous.

"Greetings. My name is Neil Konh, a senior inquisitor. " said the old man with a friendly tone even as he trailed his eyes upon the group evaluating them. Foolishness. They were the finest warriors of the Empire bar Lord Vader and the Emperor himself. "I believe we never had the fortunate to meet. Allow me to introduce this two. On my left is my apprentice, Morrigan Corde. To my right is junior inquisitor Cassius Kio."

" A pleasure to make your acquaintenance Master Kohn" Jagged greeted them in return "I'm captain Jagged Fel of the royal guard, the commanding officer of this mission. My brothers: Trent Kort, Grodin Tierce and Tono Siel." the members of the two groups noded to each other but made no move to speak up. Jagged could feel a headache coming. Most of the guards considered the inquisitors backstabbing cowards with no honor at all. After all they were made up mostly by the Jedi Service Corps. Rumours said that they found much joy in capturing, torturing and killing their former brothers and sisters in all but blood. And from what he heard they weren't exactly fond of the guards either.

" You are inquisitors... I never worked alongside with one of you." said Trent with a glance at them "Tell me master Kohn... How many Jedi did you kill?" his voice was curious but had an undertone of sarcasm about it.

"With my team: five." came the short reply with narrowed eyes glancing at Kort seemingly instantly seeing through the man false curiosity.

" And your... teammates?" asked Trent with a small smile.

" Two. " said Cassius obviously proud of his kills if his large smile was anything to go by.

" One." replied Morrigan softly but firmly her eyes watching Kort like a hawk not unlike her mentor.

" So, just out of curiosity... how does it feel to betray your Order and kill your brothers and sisters?" Trent asked with a grin at their reactions: Cassius' angry snarl, Morrigan's furious and narrowed eyes. Grodin and Tono tensed considerably. The only two who had remained calm was Jagged and Kohn. Thought both could only do it barely.

"The Jedi Order cast us aside like garbage. We were nothing more than servants to them. Now with the power granted by the Emperor we can help the galaxy just as we always wanted to." said the senior inquisitor in a controlled tone.

"As we all shall do." said Jagged glaring at his teammate. It was going to be hard working together as it was, but now Kort words had done considerable damage to any attempt he may have wanted to do to integrate the two group "My apologies master Kohn. My brother likes to play with others."

"Apology accepted, captain Fel." the old inquisitor said "Even if it wasn't you who should apologies to us."

With that the inquisitors left as swiftly as they arrived. Jagged instantly turned to Kort when they were out of hearing range.

"What was that?" he hissed at the other guard "We will have to work together and I don't want any of them killing us with a friendly fire accident."

"You don't trust the more than me!" Trent fired back "We shouldn't work with them..."

"It was the Emperor's order!" Jagged felt like he reached his patience's limit "We may not trust them but they are still our comrades. The least we shall do is to give them a chance to prove themselves."

"I don't think master Konh or Morrigan Corde will be of any problem. " said Grodis with his deep rumbling voice "But the third, that Cassius, he is someone we should watch."

The group silently glanced at each other coming to an understanding without speaking a word. They will watch over that little man as the most likely to cause problem for them out the three.

"Let's go. We will leave in half an hour."

**Hyperspace, 16.10.27**

Aayla and Shaak watched from the upper floor as Maris and Harry spared in the cargo hold. Maris used two lightsaber with hilts in the shape of tonfa while Harry used one of Aayla's lightsabers.

"It's rare to see Soresu Jar Kai." Aayla noted, seeing Maris' style "She is gifted, but still need to work on it, mainly her footwork"

"Indeed. " Shaak replied "She was always more of a scholar than a guardian. I hope she can remain on her path... And speaking of gift for lightsaber combat, Harry seems to be able to match her."

"He has an amazing talent for it." Aayla admitted "He should start to learn other forms. I can't teach him more about Shii-Cho and neither can you."

"Maybe start teaching him the basics of all other forms?" Shaak suggested "You have all of them down and it would be beneficial in the long run. He will be most likely a Djem So user in the end."

"I'm not that sure about that. He has hidden depths which he never showed you." said Aayla with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure about that. Have you experienced his depths?" a smile appeared on the jedi master's face as she teased the younger woman.

"Master Ti!" Aayla hissed at her. Shaak just laughed softly.

"Our relationship isn't like that." she started to defended herself but the female togruta just raised her hand.

"I know that you aren't mated with him, but your bond is deep with him. And only a fool wouldn't see your attraction towards him."

"I...I don't understand it myself master. I know it's surprising, but I feel like I had know him for several years. It's so new to me master..." Aayla seemed lost looking at the ground. She painfully reminded Shaak of the little twi'lek girl she once mentored as a senior jedi.

"I think it's understandable Aayla. He was there for you when you had your life turned upside down. To feel deep appreciation, affection, really just simply a deep bond with him, even love is normal in a situation like yours." Shaak Ti said slowly taking care to don't be misunderstood "You found what you needed in him: comfort, reassurance, stability, safety, answers and maybe even a little peace." she spoke softly gently hugging the young woman "Those were life-changing situations. Those who are around and help you will be the ones you will form a bond the quickest, even if in real life you wouldn't because you don't have anything in common. Then people thinks that the stories are true and it's love at first sight or they are soulmates or something. There are times where it is true to an extent. But if they don't have the founding for a real relationship it often won't last long because they want to remain as close to each other as they were at the beginning." said Shaak softly. Aayla stared at her for a second. It seemed as Shaak thought it out well before Harry even was in their galaxy. He couldn't help but wonder...

"Have you experienced it before?" she asked tentatively. A small, sad smile appeared on Shaak beautiful face.

"Once a long time ago." she replied. Aayla couldn't decide what to do. One part of her, the part which received scoldings from Master Tholme for being too curious for her own good, wanted to hear the story. Another part of her didn't want to appear as rude to a woman she respected and looked up both as a mentor and a role-model. Shaak of course seen her internal debate and diffused it. "I will tell you that story sometimes Aayla. It's old and regrettably we have bigger problems than our personal life."

"Thank you, master... I mean Shaak!" Aayla quickly corrected herself seeing the woman glare which turned into a soft smile.

"It's ok Aayla. But please remember that it may be not what you think is at first." she reminded her.

"So it's not real?" asked Aayla quietly. She seemed torn on it.

"Oh, it's real." Shaak Ti assured her "But if you don't know the other one how could you remain close to him or her? You simply can't. But you and Harry... You are good for each other from what I have seen. You have good instincts Aayla and I trust them. I trust you to make the right choice."

"You mean between the Jedi Code and Harry, right?" Aayla asked glancing down at Harry, following his movements with her eyes.

"No, not really." said Shaak causing Aayla to whip her gaze from Harry's from to the Jedi master face. The togruta woman uncharacteristically giggled at her "I don't think that it will matter. The old Code at least. If we want to survive this we, the Order need to change." them the older woman abruptly started walking toward her cabin, glancing over her shoulder at the twi'lek woman "I will meditate in my room Aayla. Could you request that Harry make the same as yesterday evening for dinner? He is a fantastic chef. Another good quality in a mate..."

"Master!" Aayla shouted after her, cheeks darkening.

"Aayla?" came the only male occupant's of the ship voice behind her. Apparently Maris and Harry finished their spar and Maris also retired somewhere else, probably meditating in her cabin as well. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned at her shout.

"Nothing Harry. Just let's...let's forget about it for a moment ok?" asked Aayla the man who just shrugged. If Aayla want him to know it she will tell him. "It seems that you got few bruise and burns from Maris." "she observed looking at him.

It was true. Even if they were on their lowest power, lightsabers still burned. And despite of it centering around lightsabers the Jedi apparently used kicks and punches if needed. So Harry being the less experienced got a few wound from the Jedi girl. It was only thanks to his nearly inhuman reflexes and better stamina that he could fight her more or less evenly.

"Yeah, she got me good. " he nodded good naturedly not bothered by being matched by a teenager at all. He had his pride, but was intelligent enough to realise that he only trained in it for half a month and could go with someone who trained years before he even heard about lightsaber combat. "I will get some bacta-pacth."

"No, I will teach you something new today. Healing trance." said Aayla as she grabbed Harry who started to go to the medbay.

"It's sounds interesting. " Harry looked on intrigued.

"It's quite simple actually. At least theoretically." said Aayla.

"What isn't? " came Harry's dry remark.

It was truly simple. Meditating was about being immersed in the Force. If you focus the energy in the wounds it will heal at an accelerated rate. But it must not be too hard or too soft. If you use too much then it was possible to even worse the wound. If you use too little then it wouldn't accelerate it significantly.

"Legends say that some who master this technique could use it even in the minds of battle. But I really doubt it could be real." said Aayla.

"It could be. You would be surprised what an ordenary wizard thought impossible but with the right training you could do it." said Harry, who already imagined how useful it could be. But of course his fantasy wa only that at the moment as he couldn't even do the basics of it.

Aayla just shook her head. Knowing Harry he already decided to train until he could heal anytime he wanted, even in battle. She learned by now tha if nothing else he was incredibly stubborn.

**Outer-Rim territories, Felucia, 16.10.26**

"They were on that ship." said Jagged to his companion as he watched the YU-410 lightfeighter jumping into hyperspace.

"Yes, but how would you know?" master Kohn asked eyeing the young man next to him "We sensed four Jedi on the ship, but..."

"All royal guards are Force sensitive, master inquisitor." replied Jagged evenly "Some more than other I believe but tasks like that are quite easy for most of us."

"You could say that." said the senior inquisitor "I didn't want to say this but you have much potential hidden deep within you."

"Maybe." allowed Jagged. In truth he had known about it, but never reached for it. The temptation was there but his willpower never let him forsake his vows " The Emperor doesn't want us to use the Force outside of our combat abilities, so we don't train with it like the Jedi. "

"Hm, it's a pity. You could be even more formidable than what you are now." the inquisitor mused "More powerful to serve the Emperor. But his word is law so we can't do anything." he paused then turned to Jagged "What's our next move? Their vector point to Ossus."

"I don't believe they would head there. It's too close and obvious. But we should send a ship there just in case." Jagged looked on. "I think we can safely assume that they want to remain in the Outer-Rim or perhaps in the Mid-Rim. And from what I can gather they will go to the galactic south. To the North they would have to cross the Hydian Way which we control near entirely."

"But they would also get too close to the Hutt Space if they want to go to the South. I don't believe that a free twi'lek woman, like Aayla Secura who is a Jedi to boot, would want to be near to those slave traders." replied Fidel reasonably.

"We shall see. I think we should go to Ossus at least for now and send one ship to both Lianna and Columex." said Jagged. Master Kohn pondered on it for a moment then nodded his in consent so Jagged turned to the captain.

"Captain Berger, please inform the fleet of our orders."

"Right away commander." the blond man in the capitan chair nodded.

"Until we came face with our adversaries we should keep our skills sharp." said the senior inquisitor looking outside the star destroyer.

"Then we shall train. Care to show me the senior inquisitors' strength?" came Jagged reply with a smirk. They had the best relationship out of their group and formed a tentative, but steadily growing friendship.

"Lead the way, youngster."

The two had kept silence until in the elevator. Then the older man said in a calm voice, but he watched Jagged out of the corner of his eyes:

"I have never thought that I would serve under the Emperor's nephew..."

Jagged whipped his head in the senior inquisitor direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he denied.

"Please, there are a lot of people still who remember the news of Lady Aeris Palpatine's and Admiral Soontir Fel's marriage." Kohn replied "And the news spread in the military since the Empire formed... soon, everyone will know."

"It doesn't matter." Jagged said in a controlled voice "I am only a captain of the royal guard. Nothing more nothing less."

"That's where you are wrong. You are the heir of the Empire." the inquisitor said softly. Jagged rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Yeah, I know. I can only wish I could be a normal royal guard."

"It's a great opportunity." Kohn commented.

"Indeed."

They did not spoke of this - or other for that matter until they arrived to the gym. Morrigan was in a duel with Grodin, while Tono with Cassius. Trent was off to the side watching them. The royal guard used their dual vibro blade while the inquisitors used lightsaber spike to great efficiency.

"They are good. Morrigan especially." Jagged said.

"She has great promise." Kohn agreed "If we complete this mission I can officially grant her the junior inquisitor title."

"Is she better than Cassius?"

"I don't want to be seen as someone who favor his student above others, but yes. Morrigan is the best apprentice and even getter than some of the junior inquisitors." Kohnl said with a smile

"You are proud of her." Jagged said simply.

"I'm. Who wouldn't be?" Jagged couldn't help but grin a little at that. Seeing Morrigan defeating Grodin who was infamous in the Guard for his material prowess only caused his smile to widen.

"Indeed.

**Hyperspace, 16.10.27**

Healing trance was harder to learn than Harry thought it will be. He had the basics down in very little time but advanced techniques escaped his grabs as of now. He was quite tired and only wanted to sleep 'till morning. Aayla was in the shower and should finish in a minute or so. As thought about it the twi'lek appeared at the door. Aayla wasn't prudish as far as he know but untill now she wore what he could consider as pyjamas to bed. Now she was in a bikini, a small bikini unfolding her toned thighs and the swell of her bosom. As she put down her lightsaber on the bedside table he could see it as a thong freeing her backside. She was breathtaking even more so than usually. Harry considered himself lucky to have this beauty both in mind and body beside himself. Aayla gently laid next to him snuggling to him completely at ease with him seeing more of her than any other man ever did. They stayed relaxed basking in the presence of the other, Aayla snuggling into Harry's side even deeper. Harry smiling softly at her. Until a scream rang through the ship. Harry recognised the voice.

"Maris!"

Both of them ran to there without even taking on some cloth. Arriving to the other end of the corridor they found the door ajar. Glancing inside much to their relief they could only see Maris and Shaak as the older woman hugged the sobbing teen to herself.

"What happened?" Aayla asked softly as she slowly crept into the room towards the bed. But Maris' and Shaak's face told everything. Nightmares. "Harry! Get in there!"

Harry poked his face into the room. He raised his eyebrow to her showing her confusion. Aayla nearly rolled her eyes at him as she motioned to the bed.

Harry looked at Maris and Shaak's face for a moment them nodded his head in contest. He sat next to Maris and scoped her in his arms. Maris clunged to him not really caring at the moment that she was only in a black thong and a black strapless top. He gently got up with carrying her bridal style and marched to his and Aayla's room where he laid themselves down on the bed. Aayla also led Shaak within the room and to the bed. The togruta woman was also in nearly nothing but a leather thong and bikini beside the armband on her right arm. She looked at the twi'lek unsurely but Aayla nodded firmly and lead the woman to Harry. Harry gathered the women to his sides as Maris laid on his chest relaxing. Shaak couldn't help but do the same as she snuggled closer to the man's side. She didn't even registered the small smile appearing on the corner of her lips as she fell asleep.

On the morning Harry woke up in every man fantasy: three scantily clad, beautiful women surrounding him. His hands was on Aayla and Shaak's hips dangerously close to their bottom. Aayla also woke up not a minute later thankfully never mentioning his wandering hands. The two cautiously leaved the two woman alone, as they moved to the kitchen.

After only a few short minutes later they joined them still clad in their evening groom. Harry couldn't help but wonder at the girls. Ok, so as they were forbidden to any temptations and they were innocent. Though he wasn't that sure about it in Maris case and was nearly certain that Shaak know how her sight affected him. Not to blame him, but any man with blood still running in his veins would be tempted at the girls' sight. Before they at least tried to remain what on Earth was decent. Oh, he had seen several glimpse of them but never like this. It didn't help that Shaak walked with the grace of tigress and had white stripes on her to boot. Also Maris looked at him with so much adoration that it was really hard not to just hug her to himself.

"I will take my leave." said Harry thanking himself for his self control. Even when he wasn't a young virgin it was hard not to stare at the tight, athletic bodies of these women. He couldn't help but shook his head as he heard the giggles erupting after his retreat.

"He has a nice body." Shaak appreciated the view of Harry's bare torso which had become more and more defined as he trained. "And quite a few scars. Did he tell you what caused them?"

"No I didn't ask about it. It was... I don't know, I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable." she shook her head.

"I don't think he would think like that. And if they have left different wounds not yet healed then it would be wise to speak about them." said Shaak "Well, I can only say that it makes him even more... appreciated."

"Indeed." Aayla grinned back at her.

"...and those dreamy eyes." Maris "whispered" loudly. The two women whipped their heads to the girl who blushed at their attention. "I didn't want to say that aloud!" Aayla and Shaak burst out in a fit of giggles. But seeing the embarrassment of Maris they quickly got themselves under control.

"It's alright Maris. He has beautiful eyes." Aayla soothed her.

"Too true. Sometimes even me find myself lost into them." assured them Shaak.

"But it's forbidden by the Code, master!" Maris seemed confused at the highest degree. How could it be that Shaak Ti committed any wrong according to the Code?

"It's hard to tell how you should consider the Code. We form attachments as a padawan to our master and as a master we form with our padawans. We form bonds with the members of the Order." she answered "We need to be able to let them go, yes. But most shouldn't try not to feel anything for others. It could drive you to the Dark Side after all."

"Me and Shaak spoke about it yesterday Maris." Aayla said softly " And she was right. The Order needs to change if it wants to survive."

"Does this mean that Harry is available as a mate?" asked Maris excitedly.

"Not exactly. I only said that we should keep our thoughts open on the matter." replied Aayla despite the fact that she found herself a bit angry at Maris suggestion. Something to meditate on in her free time.

"And we shouldn't be afraid of getting closer to him." said Shaak Ti with a little smile. "Latter on we shall decide on the matter of having a spouse... But this isn't the time for this kind of decision to be made."

"I see." said Maris with a thoughtful look on her face. Than she abruptly stood up and headed back to her room.

"I will take a look at Harry." Aayla said.

"I will go with you. We still have hours before we arrive at Trogan."

"You just find him interesting Master Ti." Aayla accused the older jedi women who just grinned back at her.

They found the man sitting in front of the screen in the cockpit designed for the com officer. It seemed that as you couldn't catch the holo-news in the hyperspace Harry opted to use the ship's computer to find whatever he could on their destination.

"How it's going Harry?"

He nearly choked when he looked up at them groaned seeing that they still refused to wear more for him.

"It would go much better without you distraction." he deadpanned at them, which the two jedi women, for some reason, found hilarious. Harry himself grinned after a few moments. Truth be told it was nice that they feel secure enough around him to allow this. "I have one question though. What is the Hutt Space? I assume it would have to do something with the hutts, but..." he trailed off uncertain.

"It has a lot to do with them. " Aayla said darkly "It's that territory of the galaxy where the hutt cartels have the highest authority. Their word is law there."

"Which makes it probably one of the most dangerous place for Aayla." Shaak continued.

"I don't understand why would Aayla specifically in danger there." he said "Shouldn't they help us if we have enough money?"

"Perhaps, but they are slavers. Well, most of them." the jedi master replied "And Aayla being a twi'lek and an exceptionally beautiful one at that..."

Harry was confused. Ok, they were slavers, which made him hate them just on principle, but why would it mean that only Aayla was in danger? Shaak and Maris were beautiful as well."What does Aayla being a twi'lek have to do with any of this?"

The togruta woman eyes widened at that. She eyed Harry for a moment before turning her gaze towards Aayla incredulously.

"You didn't tell him?

"No, not yet anyway." she replied with a wince.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"I didn't really explained the twi'lek women position." she said " In the traditional twi'lek society a woman only had three way to live her life. Being a house wife and a breeder, being a spoiled princess or being a sex-slave for men.

"That's awful!" Harry couldn't find the words for something like that. Even if muggles were a bit behind them the magicals had equality between gender, which was one of the reasons that they considered muggles barbaric. On the other hand some had the stupid "magical family makes you superior" notion, so they were no better even if they wanted to pretend that they were. "How could it be? I mean Ryloth was part of the Republic, surely there were laws against something like that?"

"Honestly it didn't matter with an Outer-Rim planet. Some just said that they choice this life fearing their husband wrath. Others truly enjoy this life, even the sex-slaves." said Aayla with a , as she were careless about all of that but the fire behind her eyes and the tightening of her fist gave her away "Twi'leks are more... sensual than humans after all."

"It didn't help that the Republic didn't want to meddle in the personal affair of one planet." said Shaak.

"Or that the Senate become so corrupt that they would sell even their planets for the right price." Aayla hissed through gritted teeth.

"Too true." the togruta women nodded at that.

**Trogan, 16.10.28 **

Trogan was beautiful world from space. It reminded Harry of Earth: it was covered mainly by an ocean and the one continent seemed to mostly remained out of urbanisation and indrustial development as it was of a lush green colour. But the three girl behind him reminded him that the outside means very little. Trogan had terrible weather conditions, mainly because the winds and tornados.

As they landed in one of the cheaper hangars. They started getting ready, meaning that the girls needed to get dressed. Aayla and Maris wore their usual clothing, but Shaak needed to shed the traditional Jedi tunic. She had a brown tunic with nice fur trim and a gold necklace. Harry himself had added the armor he got from the star-destroyer to his regular clothing. He only wanted to have the chest piece of it and removed the paint from it to make it less recognisable, them enameled it.

While the ramp went down Maris turned to Harry with determination in her eyes.

"Harry, I... you helped me with... at last night. I would like to have you this as my thanks." she said as she handed him a lightsaber. "This is my master's lightsaber I want you to have it."

"You don't have to do this Maris. A simple thank you is enough." he replied reluctant to accept such a honor.

"I know, but when you... helped I felt safe, more safe than any moments since... the Temple." she said with a light blush "Beside you need a lightsaber..."

Harry for a moment stared at the lightsaber in his hand then hugged the jedi girl to him causing her to let out a startled 'eep'. "Thanks Maris. I will treasure them."

The girl only nodded into his chest reluctant to leave the comforting presence of the man. But only moments after she had to as the ramp reached the floor of the hangar and they had to go into the city.

"We have to sell the two interceptor." Shaak Ti said to Aayla as they headed out of the hangar "They are too exclusive."

"What do you mean master?" asked Maris puzzled.

"They are for expert pilots and jedi's." explained Shaak Ti. "Hardly everyday fighters."

"Which means there aren't that many of them." said Harry with a frown.

"Yeah, I should have thought about it." Aayla frowned "I made a mistake."

"Not necessarily." said Harry trying to see the good in their apparently wrong move "If we can really sell them, to a crime lord maybe then we can get enough money for them to buy two other and have a nice profit as well."

"Maybe I can make it easier." said Shaak "One of my associate has an establishment in the capital. She could help us greatly with her connections."

"Who is she?"

"She is a hutt." the jedi master replied with a sigh.

"Master! A hutt? Those slavers..."

"Calm yourself Aayla. She isn't like most of them and she has no slaves. She trade with information and other goods, but no live cargo." explained Shaak patiently if a bit exasperated "I hope you didn't seriously believe that I would suggest a slaver in times like this?"

Aayla seemed both embarrassed and a bit angry "No! I mean you said hutt and I..."

Fortunately Shaak didn't need more than that "It's alright, I made the same mistake when I first met her. But she is different from them. You will see."

"I believe you, master." said Aayla a bit troubled at the thought of going to a hutt in times like this.

The bar which Shaak led them was what would Harry call traditional Japanese or Chinese style three stories building. For some reason Shaak didn't use the front door in stead went to the back. There were two group in cheap worker and space traveler clothes exchanging goods. And a male zabrak observing them, with more prominent horns than Maris and a "nice" nonfigurative tattoo on the left side of his hard face. He had a long cloak on his muscular fame hiding his blaster from view, but all caught a glimpse of it as he moved towards them.

"Greetings Brask. I would request a meeting with your mistress." Shaak spoke softly without alerting the others. The two group instantly stopped and several members placed their hands on their blaster. Harry could see two man near the backdoor with heavy blasters on full alert. Brask thought just motioned them to stand down and continue with what they did.

"Greetings. My mistress is currently very busy, but I will inform her of your desire to meet her." he spoke in a rough voice, but not unkindly. He was a warrior that was sure. He moved a little bit further from the group and took a commlink out one of his coat's several pocket. After a minute or two of talk he went back to their group. "She will meet with you. But I will have to ask you to surrender your weapons to us for that time."

"I don't remember that I ever did so before to meet her." Shaak Ti said with a little frown, while Harry, Aayla and Maris scowled at that.

"She didn't request it. I do now. As I'm responsible for her safety I will make the call on that matter." said Brask as the two group tensed.

"Why not a compromise?" Harry asked, before the situation become something none of them wanted. "Me and Maris will surrender our weapons and you will add several other guards to oversee the meeting."

Brask seemed startled for a minute, clearly not excepting another one to spoke up, but after a minute nodded in contest. "Acceptable. I can see why a twi'lek girl would have problem with going into a place like ours unarmed. Come inside."

After giving away the three lighsabers and Harry's gun the zabrak and five other guard escorted them to the second floor of the building. They had a nice view on the main chamber of the bar as they gone up the stairs. There was a zeltron and a twi'lek girl dancing much to the crowd delight. Coming in the office Harry seen his first hutt. She was a giant slug at first glance with a bikini top on her. She wore makeup: purple eyeshadow and lipstick and right eye was replaced with a biotic one made from ruby red, synthetic crystal. In her hands was the end of She had a kind smile on her face and a warm look in her eyes.

"Shaak Ti. It's been while since I last seen you. Where have you been little one?" she asked a deep, but feminine voice full affectionate. Harry could only imagine her as a loving aunty from the voice, but from Aayla he learned about the hutts it was probably a mask. Shaak went to her and hugged the hutt, much to the shock of the room. And was hugged back as well.

"Queen Jool. Always a pleasure. I had other matters which have prevented me from seeing you." Shaak said with a soft smile. " My companions: Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Padawan Maris Brood and our allies Harry Potter." Maris and Harry bowed slightly while Aayla only bowed her head. Queen Jool glanced at them amused by Aayla rudeness and the politeness of Harry and Maris.

"And what can I help you with Shaak? As much as I would like to reminiscing about the old times you don't have time for that. Not with the bounties of your group." she said.

"I wanted that, but if you have enough problem without ouu own we can solve it if needed." the tortuga woman said which caused the hutt to glance at her curiously.

"Problem? Why would I have problems?"

"Well, Brask asked us that we surrender our weapons to them and I thought that you had some problem..."

"No, no more than usual." Jool said with narrowed eyes "Brask, please remember that Shaak and her companion don't need to go through the normal security procedure as their are close friends."

"Yes, ma'am." Brask was clearly well trained soldier who didn't spoke back to his superior even if he did want to do as just now. At least not with visitors being present.

"Now that being solved, what can I help you with young one?" she turned back to Shaak.

"We have two Eta-2 interceptor. I would like to sell them to someone. Do you know anyone who would be interested?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Maybe one merchant near the edge of the city. He has one very powerful customer after all." the hutt seemed amused at this for some reason.

"Ah, and who might be this powerful person might be?" asked Shaak with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain Steffon Skaven, the leader of the largest pirate fleet in the nearby sectors. He would like those ships for sure." Jool replied.

"Jool, I have another favour to ask. Can you tell me that you can about what happened in the galaxy?" the togruta asked the information broker.

Jool frowned a little "You know that I trade with information, right? But I like you so this time around you don't have to pay." she laughed merrily "It went to deep-space since the Empire emerged. Palpatine have to keep most of the military in the Core, the Colonies and the Inner Rim so they won't rebel against him. The Separatists have lost more than two thirds of their army for some reason. Rumours say that it was Vader, Palpatine apprentice who did it somehow. And you jedi did some damage to the Empire as well!"

"I hope they paid dearly for what they did to us." came Aayla angry voice.

"They sure did! You caused as much panic and chaos that it still has to reorganize itself." Queen Jool grinned at the twi'lek girl "Sadly they didn't lost that much manpower. About ten percent at the most. But the 501th regiment lost more then half of it's member at the Temple."

"Good."

"They deserved it."

"Indeed." Jool said "As I said the Empire has it's military close to the Core and the CIS have retreated to several strongholds. The rest of the galaxy is up to the acklays. Raiders, pirates, slavers, marauders... all kind of scumbag go and pilage what they can like a horde of nexus."

"So, basically it's even worse them during the Clone War." Aayla said frowning heavily.

"You could say that. But for you it's a blessing in disguise." Jool replied in matter of fact voice.

"It will be easier to remain unnoticed by the Empire in this chaotic situation." Harry said with a little smile.

"Exactly." Queen Jool nodded.

"Do you have any information about other Jedi?" Aayla asked anxiously.

"I only heard that Master Yoda attacked the Emperor, but had to retreat without injuring him. And one General... Rahm Kota was it? He and his fleet was last seen near Sluis Van but they disappeared. I believe they went to the Unknown Region or the Wild Space." Jool said after a moment to gather her thought.

"Thanks. I'm glad they couldn't catch Master Kota." Aayla said.

"But if we don't move we can be caught." Maris said.

"She is right. I apologies to cut our meeting short, but..." Shaak said to the hutt.

"Think nothing of it, dear. Maybe next time you won't have an entire galactic government on your heels and we can chat without fearing being caught." Jool didn't seemed put out, but neither was she pleased with the short audience. They nodded one last time to her and exited the chamber. As they made their way, Aayla glanced back at the female hutt. Jool merely curiously raised an eyebrow at her:

"Something you want to say little girl?"

"You are not like what I excepted." Aayla confessed.

"Aye. You better stop trusting stereotypes girl." Jool cautioned her. "It can get you killed in the Outer-Rim. And after all, you aren't a cock-starved little slut, like the rumour says female twi'leks are, are you?"

Aayla couldn't answer to that. She was angry even if she shouldn't. She heard even more degrading rumour about twi'leks, twi'lek females in particular. And Queen Jool was true when she said she should start being open-minded. So, she just turned and hurried after her friends.

True enough, just as Queen Jool said the merchant near to the edge of Kergara was shady enough to buy anything if it meant profit. The shop itself was small but the yard behind it was large. It had to be because it was full with ships, parts of the ships and wrecks as well. In truth it was between a junkyard and a store of ships.

"Two Eta-2s? If you say good enough price I will buy it."

"What about two fighter and a bit credit?" Shaak asked.

"What do you have in mind Y-wings perhaps?"

"We thought about Z-95 headhunters." Harry said.

"You are lucky. I have some in pristine condition! Now we just have to agree on the price."

"How about you give us two fighter and 250.000 credits." Shaak bargained.

"200.000 credits."

"230.000 credits." Harry said to which the merchant nodded happily.

Not long after the exchange, Queen Jool sent them a message that she found out something important. Aayla and Harry remained at the ship to take the two fighter into the cargo hold, while Maris and Shaak went to Joy's bar.

"What do you think Jool found, that she thought it may interest us?" Harry asked his partner after they secured their new fighter inside the ship.

"I don't know but she has an impressive information network. And she likes Shaak, so maybe something really helpful for us?" Aayla guessed.

"We will soon know it. They returned." he said nodding to the hangar door. True to his words the two jedi has just entered through it.

"What happened?" Aayla asked the two.

"She mentioned that Kessel is out of question for us. There is a whole fleet there making it perhaps the largest concentration of imperial forces in the Outer-Rim." Shaak explained. "But she mainly wanted to give us one information. It seems that Narks Fey'ka is here and wants to sell something to the pirate captain Queen Joy mentioned, in a hour or so."

"And who is Narks Fey'ka?" Harry asked.

"The older brother of Koth Fey'ka, a general of the CIS. Koth had a good information network and could create great battle plans, but when something unexpected happened he was less than average." explained Aayla. Harry nodded: Hermione was the same.

"Narks alone managed their family business after Koth joined the Confederate." Shaak continued "If Joy informant was right than he wants to sell a Lucrehulk-class battleship and a Providence-class battle cruiser."

"What should we do?" asked Aayla. "We could kill Narks, but..."

"I think we should capture the ships." interjected Harry.

"Why? We can't utilise them with just the four of us." protested Aayla.

"True. But if we can find those who want the Republic back, and believe me when I say there will be millions of them, them we will have at least one big battleship and can start a rebellion."he replied causing the three women to look at him in surprise.

"Rebellion?" Maris asked.

"Yes, I don't know about you, but I don't want to live my life in exile." he said firmly "And that means that I will have to fight back sometimes in the future. Perhaps not tomorrow, not at the next week, month or year. But sometimes I will."

"I agree. If we can take it them we should." Shaak said and with that the matter was solved.

"Where is Narks?" Aayla asked.

"He stays at the Whistler's Whirlpool hotel near the city." Maris supplied.

Whistler's Whirlpool hotel was exotic as it was build in the Drinking Cup, a natural, bowl shaped pit on the edge of the ocean. During tidal shifts there were whirlpools under it. A truly magnificent phenomenon, but un-fortunately Harry and co's didn't have the time to enjoy it.

The Whirlpool had three part: the main hall which was a bar and restaurant with the administration and two wings wich had nearly a thousand suit for visitors. Even if some of them wasn't used in decades. The bar seemed to nearly full with smugglers, pirates, mercenaries and other shady person. The crowd didn't seem to pay any attention to them. Even the staff didn't bat an eye when they moved to the left wing.

"Ok, so sixth floor, 318th room. It will be... " Harry said observing the rooms " This is the 305th and that is the 306th, so that way."

At the front of the door they could hear the sounds of the activity inside. There was moaning and grunting. Maris was blushing so hard it was nearly laughable.

"Do you think that... we should wait until... they finish?" she asked.

"Nope. These sounds... let's just say that is so over the top that is ridiculous." said Harry with a little grin "If it makes you uncomfortable though you can stay here and stand guard for us."

Maris only nodded shyly making Harry shrug his shoulders. Shaak wanted to enter subtle, but Harry had other plans. He simply kicked the door open than moved confidently inside the suit. Entering the bedroom it become clear that they shouldn't worry about it. The bothan was half and a meter in height and seemed like a bipedal dog. Narks was still behind a cream colored twi'lek girl on all fours. With a fickle of wrist Harry separated them. He could careless about the bothan pleasure and the courtesan was obviously only slightly pleased by his performance. Both of them whipped their heads in the direction of the three uninvited guests. With another fickle the twi'lek girl was cowered by the blanket and Narks by a towel.

"Aayla, please watch the girl." Harry asked. The girl could be a simple prostitute, but just as easily a trained assassin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Narsk shouted outraged. "Do yo know who I am?"

"Why do you think we come to this suit?" Harry asked drily. "Of course we know. So cut the crap. I'm not in a mood to deal with your stupidity. I need information and now."

Narsk wasn't stupid. He clearly known that he couldn't escape the room. But also he could lie to them about this information they wanted. Unfortunately Harry really wasn't in the mood to do it the hard way. He easily intruded the bothan mind. It was surreal. He touched Aayla's mind even got a feel of Maris' and Shaak's, but they were much more humanlike. The bothan though process was... alien for him, despite how muck it was cliché. It had taken much more time to find the information he needed and the cover it in Narsk's mind.

"I have it." he said to the others as with a spell he made Narsk unconscious. He could feel the displeasure rolling of the two woman, and he could see a long discussion of this onboard of their ship, but thankfully they remained silent for now. Harry than scanned the mind of the twi'lek girl. It seemed that she was simple what she looked: a prostitute. Stepping forward to erase her memories of them, Aayla and Shaak stopped him.

"There is no need for that Harry." Harry wanted no argument. At least not now and not here. He nodded at that. They will need to speak about it. Them he placed a hundred credit bill into the twi'lek's hand.

"For your trouble." and with that they exited the room, leaving a wide eyed girl inside with a stuporous bothan. Harry handed her more money than what she made in a month after all.

They just got down the stairs when the Whirlpool's front exploded. There was seven figure there, four in red armor and three in black armor. Behind them there was a company of stormtroopers and two times that many imperial army soldiers. One of the man in red armored suit at the front clearly the leader

"Greetings Jedi. We are here to take you before the Emperor."

* * *

><p>Character info:<p>

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manoeuvring.


	4. 4 Battles

AN: Sorry for the waiting! I had other matters both inside and outside my mind.

AN2: I need a betareader as keroblade sadly had no time for it.

AN3: I posted a larger AN as chapter 5 please check it out. There are very important information about this and other stories in it.

AN4: As usual please free to review or send a PM. Be it ideas how to improve the story, questions about it etc. I will try to answer them. Sadly I couldn't answer three person. And the reviews such. "It's a great chapter. Hope you update soon!" of course are welcome, but won't receive much answer than a "Thank you.".

AN5: For some reason grammar check didn't work on the site.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Battles_

**Ossus, ******16:10:27****

Jagged could only sigh as he moved back to his quarter as he disrobed from his sweat soaked shirt. His room was spartan and to him perfect. There was nothing that he wouldn't use, no decoration and no luxury. Maybe because of his training maybe because of his observation how it corrupted most he hated the life of the upper tens. Sitting down to his table and looking over their situation on his terminal he couldn't help but frown. Looking back at today he was pleased with what he seen in the gym. His team was highly capable, so even if they have to go against more than just Aayla Secura and his misterious companion they should be enough.

The problem was that if they don't know where to find them it was meaningless if they could fight them. He had no idea where to even begin the search for that YU-410 freigther above Felucia. If they didn't get a another ship as soon as they could...

He did what any reasonable commander would do: searching and observing the major trade routes, having the I.C.I.S. (Imperial Central Intelligenca Service) notifying him of any sigthing of the duo - and whoever is with them. What else he could do, he didn't know. And it was unnerving. He was trained excesively in all matters of combat both defending and attacking situation. But he couldn't place himself in the same situation as the Jedi in his mind to know what they will do. The order to move half of his fleet to Ossus was on a hunch, instict as an ordenary man would say, the Force if he had to. His mind had gone into overdrive with thoughts.

He knew that he needed to calm down and look again into the matter. He sat down to meditate. He could feel his mind calming, thoughts silenced, emotions damped. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He groaned at being interrupted, but got to his feet and went to the door. Openning it he was surprised to find Morrigan Corde on the other side. The young woman didn't speak much with him, or anyone else for that matter. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her appearance in front of his door.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, can I come in, Commander?" she asked softly, her eyes now glibs of ice instead their oceanic colour yesterday. Jagged nodded and stood aside letting her in his room. She glanced around, evaluating his room and by it him. When she turned to her host there was a little smirk on her lips.

"What is it?" asked Jagged with his own little smile, amused at the lass. You can't really read someone by his workplace, not enteriely at least.

"From your room, I would say that my first thought of you was correct." she said her smirk widening a bit.

"Oh, and what that would be?" he asked leaning against the wall beside the door while crossing his arms.

"That you are a calm and serious invidual Commander." she replied. "A man who wants to learn about others and want to unite us to our common goal."

"That's all?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"There are other things, but for now: yes, that's all, Commander." she shrugged.

"Can we stop this 'Commander' business? Please call me Jagged." he asked with a smile.

"That would be inapprotiate and we don't know eachother good enough for that." she said in a monotom voice. Jagged smirked at that and waved his hand.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want us to remain in this cold-war like thing that kort and that Cassius fellow encourage." he said even if he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind to date Morrigan. But as she said it was forbiden in the Royal Guard and apparently the Inquisition as well.

"I see. Then you may call me Morrigan, Jagged." she said, her smirk transforming into a soft smile for a second. Jagged could feel his breath hick at the sight. She was gorgeous.

"Morrigan." he acknowledged it with a nod "Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I believe I know where will Aayla Secura go." she said simply.

Jagged just stared at her for a moment. Then he threw his hand in the air.

"Ok, you got me. How do you know? Where will they go? And when should we arrive?" he asked.

"I had a vision." came the first reply." I have seen them on Trogan. I know as I was there several times myself with Master Konh. And I believe that we should hurry to catch them."

Jagged had his head in his hand, fingers rubbing his temple. This was... Well, bad he thought. The Emperor didn't want anyone with high Force potential alive save Lord Vader. Visions were considered a sign of such. It did not bid good if it would reach the ears of the Emperor.

On the other hand visions were hard to solve. Was that the past, the present or the future? If I do something will it change it or cause what I saw? And a miriad of other such question could be asked concerning of them. It was not – only – arrogance that no one but the greatest Jedi and Sith could decipher them and even those had sometimes hard time with it.

And of course the biggest question. Can he place the entire mission in the hands of the woman in front of him? The answer was yes. Maybe he was a fool, but his instict told him that he should go with it. With a sigh he switched his comlink on.

"Captain Berger, this is Commander Fel, do you copy?"

"Commander Fel, this is First Lieutenant Pietre, Captain Berger has retired to his quarter. What's your orders?" came the voice of the young officer.

"Order the fleet to Trogan. Send messages to the Tallon and the Fist to join us there."

"Commander?" asked the confused man.

"I have come across information that indicate that Aayla Secura will head to Trogan."

"By your command, Commander."

Turning the comlink off, he sat down to his desk. Morrigan softly grasped his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he said "I just hope that I made the right choice. And if anyone asks it was me who had the vison." Morrigan seemed a little taken back, then understanding dawned on her and a little smile formed on her lips.

"You are quite the noble soul, aren't ya?"

"Well, I'm a Fel of the royal house of Bastion." he replied with a grin "I have to be noble." the girl just shook her head in amusement.

"True enough." her face then turned more serious "If this goes wrong... will you be alright?"

"Who knows?"

**Trogan. ****16:10:28 **

"Greetings Jedi. We are here to take you before the Emperor."

Harry couldn't help but snort at that.

"Was there even one occasion when that worked?"

Isntead of responding the Royal Guard branished their vibroblades while the inquisitors did the same with their lightstaff. That was when one of the patrons of the bar fired at the clone troopers. At once it was one huge battlefield. In a world like Trogan, every person had at least one blaster on them.

The seven imperial leaped at the four jedi. Morrigan and Maris paired off just as Harry did with Cassius. Shaak was facing Trent, Konh and Jagged while Aayla did the same with Tono and Grodin.

Harry regarded his enemy. He was a short, rounded man with a sadistic grin. His aggressive tance proved true as he immediately started to attack him. The first stabb was parried with his lightsaber. Then he twisted out of the way of the next blow followed by his own attack which had his opponent straggering back. Not one to miss such a chance he pressed his advantage, raining blow after blow uppon Cassius, who's fear started to overcame his resolve. With one last blow he sliced the lightstaff into two and stabbed him through the heart.

He only spared a second to decapitate two clone trooper who rushed at him when he was face to face with the enemy's leader. The two young man looked at the other recognising the need to face eachother in battle. The moment they crossed blades Harry had known that this will be much harder dual than the earlier. they circled around eachother searching for oppening. Jagged blow was deflected with a suptle flick and Harry pushed him back with the Force following with a Sectusempra. Jagged rolled out the way and it cut open a group of clone trooper and army soldiers coming to aid their commander.

"Stay back!" Jagged ordered his man "You won't be much help against him!"

With a sudden surge of strenght he leaped at Harry. The man stepped back and let loose of a string of fire from his hand. The surprised royal guard evaded it just in time but the fire napped his left arm. The man hissed at the burning sensation but pressed forward. Harry couldn't help but admire his tenancy. Blow came after blow, parry followed parry. It was an endless circle. Jagged was much more skilled than Harry but thanks to his reflexes and magic they were at a stalemate. If he started to press him the emerald eyed human answered with something unexpected. He was thrown across the room, had metal balls the size of his head after him. The man even launched fire from his palm.

A sudden shout of pain rang out in the bar. Snapping their head toward it they could only catch as Trent kort's head sailed to the dance floor. His right arm was separated from his torso, the reason of the shout from earlier. Harry didn't waste a second ran next to Shaak, Maris coming from the other side of the room, while Aayla jumped down from the first floor of the restaurant. Jagged came to stop beside master Kohn, with Grodin and Morrigan coming from the first floor and the bar respectively.

"It seems that we evened the odds. What do you say we stop it now?" Harry asked in a cordial tone.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, my young friend." the oldest of them replied "We must do our duty."

"But before we take you into custody, I would like to know my opponent name." Jagged said calmly.

"Harry Potter. And yours?" Harry replied with a little smile, knowing his name would help them little if any at all.

"A strange name." Jagged said with an arched eyebrow "My name is Jagged Fel."

"A strange name, indeed." murmured master Konh "I would like to ask you one last time to surrender."

"Would I be right if I assume that you wouldn't let us depart peacefully?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes."

"I see." Harry deactivated his lightsaber.

"Harry?" asked a confused Aayla.

"Sorry, but I like my freedom." he said to the imperials as he claped his hand them smacked it down on the ground. A pentagram appeared made out of latin words. The next minute the floor twisted and rose into a half circle of wooden spikes ready to kill anything in front of them. Harry grabbed them and left to the side of the building where their speeders were. They nearly reached them when Harry saw, just out of the corner of his eyes, a monstrum. It was a moile fortress as far as he was concerned and had one of it top blaster aimed right at them. The others stopped at his side, fear clearly written on their face. Then it fired. Harry only erected his shield just in time that the blast slammed into it. The explosion had all of them straggering back. Looking for their speeders it become clear that they were destroyed in it.

"Don't fire!" shouted a voice, which Harry could iddentify as Jagged.

"Grabb on me!" he instructed. Aayla immediately hugged him, as Maris and Shaak grasbed one of his hands. Harry breathed in deeply then appareted them out of the warzone.

Jagged could only watch with fascination as their prey escaped. Harry Potter had shown such powers he was sure no jedi ever possesed. He thought he would never see that someone other than Yoda or the Emperor put up a shield strong enough to deflect a blast from the main gun of an A6 Juggarnaut. After they were gone he couldn't help but sigh. The battle was over for them. The smugglers, raiders and other scums inside will be rounded up nicely. The soldiers and clone troopers expecially had much better training.

"Sergeant, I leave this to you. See to it that someone examine those spikes on the ground floor."

"Yes, sir."

With that the four remaining member of the Guard and the Inquisition headed to their shuttle, a Sentiel-class landing craft near to the hotel with four other close to it.

Harry fell to his knee as he and the three jedi appeared at the hangar. Aayla helped him stand but he needed to lean on her. As they made their way toward the cock pit. Harry slide on of his potion from his belt. After drinking it he felt all his energy coming back.

"What was that?" Shaak asked curiously as she started up the engine.

"Something like that. It's a potion from my world called the Tear of Phoenix. It will regenerate my energies for two-three hour long them I will fall asleep for at least twelve hours." he explained.

"I see." Shaak noded. Aayla and Maris came from the cargo hold. Aayla looked at the pilot's screen in front of Shaak.

"Everything is tied down. When will we be ready to leave?"

"In two minutes the system checks will be completed and we will be good to go." replied the tortuga jedi master.

It was a mind grinding two minutes. At last they made it off. Getting through the stratosphere Maris started to type the coordination of a nearby system into the navigation computer of their ship. Entering space Shaak frowned.

"We have a problem."

That's the understatement of the century. They got two-two Venator from the two sides with three Acclamator assault frigates and some other escort ship. On the front there was two assault frigates and six escort ships. Shaak immediately took command.

"Harry, Maris to the turrets! Aayla switch with me!"

The Yu-410 accelerated quickly heading stright to the hole between the group on the front and the right. There were several fast, little ship coming from the imperials.

"Fighters!" said Aayla into their earpiece. "Eta three minutes!"

Harry and Maris powered up their turrets. They aimed at them even if they were still out of range. Just as Aayla shouted:

"Fire!"

They fired as soon as the screen on the turret was green. Harry got two V-wings down just as Maris did fired on the another group. The V-wings broke their formation and went into pairs. They circled the slower freighter, like somekind of birds of prey. The difference was that the prey shoot back blasting down half of the two squad before they gotten more cautious.

The problem was the Venator from the side which was getting closer. It didn't fire with turbolaser, but they will be in their tracktor beam projectors' range soon enough. Aayla could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they got close enough.

Then an entire fleet jumped into real space in front of them. Aayla jerked the ship out of the way of the Dreadbaught-class heavy cruiser in front of. Five of their pursuers weren't fast enough and slamed into it's shield. Aayla manouvered between the large ships taking note of the outburst of battle behind them. She didn't know who was their saviour but from the marking on them she deduced some pirate fleet. Grasping the hyped drive handle she waited as they got away the gravity well of Trogan. After a second they reached it he pulled and the ship disappeared from the star system.

Jagged could feel a headache coming as he arrived on the Hammer bridge. He was angry, even if outside he didn't show much of it. His eyes narrowed a little, his hand was in a fist and his mounth was tightly shut. Commodore Lorn, the commander of the fleet has gone against his orders. Maybe out of spite, maybe a revenge because he was on the Hammer and not on his ship as the commanding officer. They didn't like eachother, to put it mildly and Jagged found it reasonable to stay out of eachother way. He left Captain Berger in command of the fleet until furtjer notice. Of course Lorn, being a rank higher than Berger wasn't pleased by this. So, being a higher ranked officer he ordered the fleet into a new formation. Because of this the YU freighter could head to a hole in their blockade. Fortunately they had immediately started to close it. It seemed to work, even though they lost at least a squadron and half fighters for it. The Justicar, Lorn's personal ship nearly had them with tractor beam when a whole fleet jumped into the system. And a second later the situation transformed from pursuing a little ship to battle with a fleet of pirates.

Their enemy had surprisingly lot capital ship: a Lucrehulk class, a Recusant-class destroyer, two Dreadnaught and two assault frigates and more than enough escort ship with them. He couldn't help but swore.

"Blast it! Frontal shields to the maximum! Deploy every fighters!" he looked at Lieutenant Pietre as his command was carried out "The time for the Fist and the Tallon to arrive?"

"Twenty-seven minutes, sir!"

The Hammer turbolasers responded to the incoming fire, blasting one of the enemy's blockade runner's shield away. The next volley of plasma damaging it beyond any hope. For a second nothing happened them it disappeared in a ball of flame as the reactor detonated.

The Justicar mainwhile faced off against the Lucrehulk-class with the Firebird at his side. The three ship exchanged fire but it was more or less a deadlock. Some of the enemy escort started to manouver so they could get behind the star-destroyers and attack them at their weakest point. Seeing that Jagged ordered three of their assault freigate to intercept them and help with the Lucrehulk.

Jagged braced himself as the Hammer passed the Recusant-class. Their turbolasers, point-defense laser cannons fired as the ships alarm rang, their shield was under heavy fire.

"Damage?" he asked

"Shield at seventy-eight percent. Partial breach of the hull at the sixth and seventh levels. Isolating the damaged parts started. Minimal damage to the hull from the seventh level to the top side." answered one of the officers. "Orders, sir?"

"Have the Fury assist us. After we take down the destroyer, focus our power on the Lucrehulk. Until them the Justicar and Firebird must not attack it." Jagged ordered evenly. "The other ships engage their escorts. Have the alpha and betha squadrons defend their ships and the other squads assist our assault freigates."

The two Venator had the Recusant on the defensive. On one on one the Recusant could hold it's own against them, but against two it was only a matter of time. Their fighters flied around them pursuing eachother. His tactics seemed sound: the enemy destroyer's shield started to fail.

"Sir, the Justicar's shield went down! Transmission from Commodore Lorn." said the comunication officer.

"Patch through."

"Commander." came Lorn dry voice "I made a mistake."

"You didn't fall back like I ordered." Jagged said. "Go behind the Firebird. We will be there soon."

"I don't think we will make it."

"Try it anyway." Jagged ordered him reaching his limit of patience.

The Justicar tried to break away from the Lucrehulk... unsuccessfuly. There was a series of exploisons ship's side. The ship shook as the secondary exploisons started. The Justicar changed it course and gone straight into the former heavy cargo freighter. The two ship was engulfed in a colossal sphere of plasma. The brigde of the Hammer was in total silence for a moment.

"That idiot!" Jagged snarled seeing the fate of the Justicar.

"Sir?" asked Lieutenant Pietre.

"Have the Firebird assist us and finish this business!"

The Reluctant finally gave up. Their started giving surrender signal on all frequency. Jagged ordered his fleet to cease the fire until futher notice. On the screen a lean, brown haired man with an eyepacth appeared with a scowl on his face. Captain Steffon Skaven's face was of a man's who hated losing but didn't had other choice but to do so.

"We surrender."

"And we accept. Power down your shield and weapons." Jagged said without somuch as a twitch on his face. Most victor would give a grin of superiority. While it wouldn't matter with a pirate it would dealing with CIS planets' govenors which they conquered. Jagged sentiment was that he should treat all prisoners more or less the same.

Now his only duty was to report his failure to catch the target, again.

Hyperspace. 16:10:28

Harry and Maris made their way back to the cockpit as soon as the ship jumped into hyperspace. But the expressions on their face was vastly different. While Maris looked proud and in higher spirits, Harry's face was troubled.

"Good aim, both of you." came the compliment from Aayla.

"Thanks!" Maris chipped back.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" asked Shaak, with a short glance looking at the man sitting down behind Aayla.

"Yeah, How could those... whoever find us? If it was just the clones and other soldiers it would be alright. But those were agents, specially trained to take on us."

"You are right." Aayla nodded "Maybe someone or something gave away our presence on the world?"

"If you suspect Jool, I have to disagree with you." Shaak said "The timing was off and there wasn't enough time for our attackers to arrive unless they were in the area to begin with. Not to mention that on our second visit we received a gift from her." with that she slid a datacard out of her robe. Aayla just shrugged in response.

"So it leaves a homing beacon." suggested Maris.

"Or maybe they got lucky." Harry replied. "I'm sorry but I want to go sleep a little. If you need anything I will be in our room."

"Ok. Sleep well." Aayla said with an encouraging smile.

When Harry woke up nearly twelve hours later the ship was quite calm. Getting to the nacelle he only found Aayla there.

"Hi." he greeted her.

"Hi." she smiled back lazily.

"So, what happened while I was out?" he asked taking the seat behind her and starting to massaging her shoulders. The Jedi girl let out a soft moan as she closed her golden orbs.

"We gone to one of the nearby system, empty of civilisation. There on the moon of the fourth planet we searched the ship both inside and outside. There was nothing, so we are pretty sure that they can't follow us." she said with a little yawn. He frowned.

"That's still leaves us the question how they found us."

"It was just a coincidence nothing more." replied Aayla. Harry sighed. It didn't really matter as of now. Aayla seemed pretty sure that they couldn't find them and that was enough for him.

"Where is Shaak and Maris?" he asked curiously.

"In the cargo hold, practising." she contentedly murmured as Harry continued his gentle massage.

"Shall we go back to our cabin?" he asked, amused at her laziness.

"No, we will be at our destination shortly. The coordinates which Narsk gave."

"Ohh."

Only a few minutes passed when the two jedi joined them. Both smirked at Aayla who was too comfortable to do anything about them. Harry smirked back at them. But before they could really start any friendly banter the consol in front of Aayla signaled that they will arrive. The jedi girl right away sat up and glanced at it.

"Thirty seconds... Twenty... Ten." Aayla counted down. "Three... two...one." she pulled at handle.

The lustrous lines reformed as the stars as they exited the hyperspace. The four looked around: they were in a deserted system very much like what they visited earlier for searching the ship for bugs. There was a star and seven planets in the system but their main concern was the two battleship in front of them.

Harry couldn't help but be awe of the lucrehulk. At Trogan he had seen one of them but there he didn't had the time to truly examine them. He thought that the venator was huge, a leviathan of war. But the lucrehulks put the star-destroyers to shame. It was three times longer than those after all and even if it wasn't that solid it still was impressive.

"Unidentified ship signal the entry code. You have one minute to do so." came a droid's plain voice from the intercom. Receiving it in only thirty seconds did nothing to the droid. In the same tone as earlier it informed them that they got unlimited access to the two ships.

The group had a little argument which ship they should board first. The lucrehulk or the venator size Providence-class cruiser. They debated should they just get the cruiser and leave behind the lucrehulk or keep to both. Finally they decided on the later.

"This ship has a big hangar." said Harry as the Traveler, as they named the YU-410, landed in the rigth side of the lucrehulk ring. "But it doesn't look like it would make a great warship. Designer fault or...?"

"They were originally used as heavy freighters." explained Shaak with a little smile.

"I see."

Their first trip was to the bridge which, fortunately were filled with only droids. Making it ridiculously easy to take command of it, and from there the other ship as well. As turned out the ship retained much of it's original role. While some of them were used as real warships, most were as a mobile store-house for armies, and barracks for their droid armies. They could seize a whole system with what was inside that ship easily. There was more than one and half a million B1, half a million B2 and other battle droids.

The group started looking through the ship's interior. It seemed that Narsk, being such a snobbish, lazy and hedonistic creature transformed the living quarters into luxurious suits, usually seen only on the most expensive hotels in the world – or the palace of influental men. They were happy for that even if none needed that much it was nice to have more than necessary.

But first they had to go somewhere, because even if Harry tried to oblivate Narsk he never tried it on other race. There was a chance that it was only partial or short-term thing. He was quite certain that it wasn't the case but they didn't want to risk it.

After getting settled in their suits, Harry asked Shaak assistance in his lightsaber training upon coming across several gym and training facility. The smaller ones were square rooms of forty meter in length and twenty across. After getting into their training clothes, that being in Shaak case the revealing outfit of her and in Harry's a simple black combat trouser and shirt. The togruta beauty decided that for now Harry would gain more from learning the basics of all the seven form giving him wider range of techniques and styles.

"I honestly don't know which form would be best for you." she confessed to him "If I was to recommend one at our meeting on Felucia I would have gone with Djem So, the Fifth Form. But Aayla disagreed with me, saying that I shouldn't judge you until latter."

"Why would you suggest that one?" he asked. In their haste Harry only learned very, very little about the lightsaber forms aside Shii-Cho. Aayla didn't teach him more as Harry only started to learn the First Form and didn't want to confuse him.

"Your physique suited it well enough." Shaak shruged "More often than not our body shape reflects our prefered style. There are of course exceptions, but out of ten, nine times we can tell which way he will go."

"I see." he noded "Where will we start?"

"You will learn the basics of Makashi from me until I decide that you are proficient enough. After which Maris will teach you Soresu."

What followed was a very slow paced which if Harry was younger would have drove him into a screaming fit. Just as Aayla did with Shii-Cho, Shaak had Harry repeat the various katas of Makashi until he could do them near perfectly. After that came the sparring. It become perfectly clear to Harry that Shaak was having fun at his clear discomfort. Her attire still consisted only a leather thong and bikini with a few jewelry like the armband and anklet of hers. Adding the fact that her style made her literally dancing it was no one's surprise that Harry was distrackted by it. After having her fun with it Shaak took her Jedi tunic over it sending a smirk in Harry's direction while doing so.

Harry's focus was draw onto learning Makashi. It leaned heavily on footwork and wrist. He always thought he had good enough of both of them, but seeing what Shaak could do with a fickle of her wrist and a step made him reconsider it. After training hours upon hours he still didn't feel like he made great progress but Shaak disagreed with him when he said so to her after existing the room.

"Aayla was right: you have a natural talent for it and a drive to accomplies what talent can't get you. If this is the speed with which you learn than after a week it will be Maris' turn to train you."

"Thanks Shaak." he smiled triedly at her.

Stepping into their room Harry came across the near nude form of Aayla. Her gorgeous body was only covered by a thong, which hide little to nothing and just made her even more desirable. Harry could only shake his head. What was with these girls and thongs? Or being so brazen with their body? He came back after Aayla waved a hand in front of his face. She obviously asked or said something which he didn't respond. Qiuckly glancing at her hand he deduced that she wanted to go take a bath as there was a towel in it.

"How did it go?" she asked again, smiling slightly at his sidetrackedness.

"Shaak said I did good, but I sure as hell don't think that." he answered absentmindedly.

"Shaak knows better." Aayla grinned at Harry. Her grin got a bit wider as she took notice of his eyes being focused not on her face but at her pale purple nipples and handful bust. Taking advantage of her friend state she decided to have some fun.

"Do you like my breasts, Harry?" she asked stepping closer to him. Her grin turned predatory as he noded mutely. "Do you want to touch them?" she clapsed her hands on the underside and lifted them "Do you want to lick them?"

She didn't have any time to react as Harry got his hand on her hips and pressed her against the walls, lifting her off the ground by her bum palming it with both of his hands. She entiwned her legs behind his backs helpinh him as much as she could. For a second their eyes meet and Aayla couldn't help but moan at seeing the pure lust that clouded Harry's vision. Harry head descended on her bust, licking and kissing around her nipple making her coo happily. Twi'leks were much more sensitive than most humanoids, save the zeltrons. This was a delicious torture to Aayla. She gasped at the sensation of Harry soft kisses and caress of her other nipple. After a minute of it Aayla couldn't help it and grabbed Harry's head and guided it to her left nipple. She gave a whole body shudder as he started sucking and nibbling on it. She couldn't decide if she wanted to draw him closer or push him away. Them Harry switched to the other little nubbs and she made her choice drawning him to her, grinding her panty covered crotch on his groin. He grasped her bum and gave it a hard squize making her moan his name. He then did something: it was like electricity surged from his vibrating tongue into her nipple setting her every nerve on fire. She tensed for a moment then she exploded into bliss. She faintly sensed that Harry latched onto her other nipple giving it the same treatment setting off another orgasm.

She didn't know how long her orgasm went on , but when she returned from that blissful place she was on her – their – bed with a smiling and half naked Harry on her side with his head resting on his right hand.

"Hey." he smiled gently at her.

"Hey yourself." she said softly snuggling into his chest enjoying the afterglow. Harry's left hand started to massage her lekku. She appreciately purred at him starting to really enjoy it. And his scent and taste as she started to kiss and lick his chest. But Harry gently pushed her a little bit away and taking his hand under her chin had her look at him. While his hand endearingly held her cheek, fingers tracing her angelic face, he leaned towards her. Aayla's eyes widened but leaned in as well. As Harry's lips met her hers in a gently, loving kiss. Then he started to nibble on her lower lip asking permission for his tongue. Aayla gladly gave it. Her tongue traced his as he did the same, wrestling her. She surrendered readily not willing yet to take the lead from her much more experienced bedmate. But she leaned away from him looking at the bulge at the front of his trouser. She ackwardly gestured to it blushing slightly despiate what they did just mere minutes ago..

"Do you want me to help with that?"

Harry just laughed at her then kissed the top of her head.

"I will take care of it."

"How? Ohhh." Aayla was a bit inexperienced, not naive. "Can I watch?" she blushed at Harry's surprised stare at her...

**Onboard the Hammer, 16:10:29**

"...We are repairing what we can after which we had to one of the major shipyards." Jagged finished his report. He was at the conference room of the star-destroyer. After the battle he immediately contracted Coruscant. He couldn't help but pray to the Force that the Emperor be in good mood.

"I see." said the Emperor. Jagged hold his breath as the ruler of the galaxy reflected on what he was told. "So how much threat this Harry Potter could be to me?"

"His raw power could rival Lord Vader, but his lightsaber skills isn't even on the level of a jedi knight." Jagged repsponded dutifuly "But with excessive trainig in lightsaber combat he could be a threat. And both Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura are formidable with a lightsaber."

"But for now he isn't a direct threat." the older man finished calmly.

"No, my lord."

"I see. Then we hold off the search for him. You will go to Celanon, to where the fleet of Admiral Fel is assigned. After you arrive he will have enough force in his hand to break the Separatist hold on Serenno. And with the falling of that planet we will truly control the Hydian Way." the Emperor said and like an afterthought added. "And your inquisitor allies will accompany you to interogate the leader of Serenno.

"I understand, my lord."

The Emperor favored him with a smile, both encoruaging and warning him. He couldn't fail again, at least not for the near future. He couldn't help but feel a little anoyance at that. Harry Potter was much more powerful that what they could imagine. He himself doupted the possibility that a man with such raw potential in the force could remain outside of the Jedi Order's or the Emperor's sight. And even now all his search and that of Master Fidel's revealed nothing, nothing at all. It was like he didn't existed before Felucia.

His thoughts drifted to his next commanding officer as he sat back to the chair at the head of the table. Admiral Soontir Fel, his father and the brother of the head of the royal house of Bastion. Jagged grimaced: Soontir could hardly be called his father, at least aside of the boiologiccal meaning of the word. It was not like Jagged had a difficult childhood, being member of the main line a fairly wealthly noble house's. His father just never was at home and if he was it was mostly spent in his study, the royal palace or at the barracks. He was never abusive, didn't drink that much – only a glass of wine at dinner or a little whiskey. They just didn't form the bond like a normal father and son should. In all honestly their relationship was more along the lines of an officer and a soldier, a favoured soldier but a soldier nothing more. He taught him how to defend himself and his family both on the battlefield and in the halls of politics – or rather had someone else teach him. Jagged had known that Soontir was capable to express fatherly emotions: with her sister he effortlessly built a father-daughter bond. Jagged mother, Aeris Palpatine Fel was much warmer to her children. Her death seemed to take any affection Soontir had for his son away and focus it on his daughter.

The admiral was a great officer, being one of the best strategist in the Empire, far better than a father. He was uncompromising but fair. He had the uncanny ability to tell where his man's limit were, both physical and mental. He pushed them to it, sometimes even broadening it. And disturbingly he could very accurately tell where his enemies' were.

Their objective will be though too, Serenno was a fortress since the early days of the war. If they were to even hope to break it's defense they will need at lest an armada. There was at least five space defense platforms and two dozens of capital ship with full escort lines. It won't be an easy battle.

"Jagged?" came the voice from behind him. Turning around he come face to face with Morrigan. He greeted her with a small wave and a welcoming smile.

"Admiral Fel... he is your father, isn't he?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Aye."

"What kind of person is he?" she asked, curious at one of the greatest officer in the Empire.

"He is... well, I would say he is a good commander, if that's what you'ra asking. A stern but fair commander." he said neutraly.

"And as a father?" she asked a bit taken back by his careless voice.

"That's one thing I would like to know as well." he said with a humourless smirk "Average, I think. I had nearly anything I wanted: great teachers, whatever little trinklet, new jacht, speeder... you got the idea, I could have it. But... I don't know him, not more than any other officer in his fleet. Ok, perhaps a little better than some." he amended seeing Morrigan raised eyebrow. "What about you? Can you tell me anything about your family?" he asked in attempt to change the topics of their conservation.

"Nothing. I'm an orphan." she answered.

"Ahhh... sorry." he sincerely apologised.

"Think nothing of it." she said with a shrug "Master Plo Koon found me when I was six years old. I waas brought to the Temple at Coruscant. When it was time for me to become padawan I was found too independent and asked too much question."

"So they sent you into the Service Corps." Jagged finished for her. He heard tales of that a large percentage of the Inquisition's force was made up from the former Corps. Trent often made comments about it and no one could say anything. The inqiusitors files were classified for anyone bar the Emperor, Lord Vader, multisector governorns and higher ranking inquisitor.

"Yeah. I wasn't the worst of the initiates. I have seen Aurra Sing... and she made padawan of An'ya Kuro, the Dark Woman!" she said with bitterness "I was nowhere near as much trouble as she... "

"Do you resent them for what they had done?" asked Jagged.

"No." she answered "Not anymore. They did what they were ordered to do by their precious Code. I thought it unfair that when they played favouritism it wasn't me, but... Life isn't fair and I still had much better life than trillions of beings in the galaxy. And if I wanted I could have family without some special licence."

"I see." said Jagged "Thanks, for sharing this with me. I know that you shouldn't do this."

"After you lied about the vision being yours and not mine, it's the least I can do." she said with a shrug.

Neiher of them noticed the person in the shadow outside the room. Watching them intently, hearing every single word being spoken. An hour later, when they decide to retire to their quarters, there was no trace of anyone being nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Character info:<strong>

Harry Potter: Human. Wizard. Age: 28 (standard year) Main weapons: ?

Ripped out of his homeworld, he wants to start a new life in a galaxy alien to him. He is a fugitive accompanying Jedi knight Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura: Twi'lek. Jedi knight. Age: 27 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsabers (Jar kai and Niman specialization), Force

One of the most promising member of the Jedi Order. Her headstrong and independent way caused great concern from some members of the High Council. Her main objetive is staying alive in the galaxy ruled by two Sith Lords while being hunted down as an enemy of the state.

Shaak Ti: Togruta. Jedi Master. Age 42 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (master Makashi and group specialization), Force

One of the twelve Jedi masters who sits on the High Council to decide the fate of the Jedi Order. Famed for being one of the most serene and understanding Jedi Master of the Order she is respected both within and outside the Order.

Maris Brood: Zabrak. Jedi Padawan. Age: 17 (standard year) Main weapon: lightsaber (?), Force

As a young padawan Maris Brood doesn't have much experience outside the Jedi Temple. Her master death also made the shy girl even more withdrawn. After the betrayal she only believe in the other Jedi and suspicious of everyone else.

Jagged Fel: Human. Royal Guard captain. Age: 22 (standard year) Main weapon: vibroblade, heavy blaster

The youngest captain of the Red Guard then the Royal Guard. He was talented even among the guards in flying, martia-arts, tactics and strategy. The rumours spreading among the military him being Palpatine's nephew disturbed various imperial officials in their political manoeuvring.


	5. AN

**Author Note**

**Again, I apologies for the waiting. It could be acounted for many reasons, but I'm pretty sure most of the readers don't want to hear about that.**

**1.**_ This story officialy lost his beta reader/writer. Keroblade doesn't have the time for it. So I would like to ask if anyone would like to be this story beta reader/writer._

**ECTO-DMC is the official beta reader/editor of this fic.** I posted the edited version of the first chapter. Please chech it out! But! I won't mind if you propose some ideas, ask questions etc...****

**2. As I will be even more busy with college I don't know when will the next update make it's appearance. I will focus on editing what I already have.**

**3. I have several other stories in my head (one of my reason for this taking that long to be out), and I, at least for several, will write draft of the stories. Fandoms: Anime: ******Bleach******, ******Naruto******, ******Fairy Tail****** maybe ******Attack on Titan****** (the latter will be crossover if I do it). Games: ******Warhammer,********Warhammer 40.000******,****** Fable The Lost Chapter******, ******Might and Magic, Fallout******. Books: ******Harry Potter******, ******Witcher, A Song of Fire and Ice.****** Tv shows: ******Game of Thrones******, ******Stargate******. Written from the most possible to the least in the fandoms! The fandoms were pretty much random. Lots of stories. And most of it will never be written down because I am freaking slow! (I will say it here as well in advance: I don't own any of those franchise. Don't make money from any of them. I only use those fictional characters for mine and others amusement (at least I hope). I only own my characters, story line and whatevere I designed for the fic (weapons, vehicles etc.).**

**4. I would like to ask witch would you rather have: faster update&shorter chapter or slower update&longer chapter. The slower/longer pairing is what I do now. Faster shorter would mean 5.000-6.000 word per chapter.**

**5. On my profile you can find when I will likely update my stories.**

**I don't know how many of you will read this, but if you did: please leave a review. For those who have any idea , character, situation, concept for any of my future fic please send a PM.**

**This AN will be taken down as soon as I update this fic (new chapter wise). It won't happen anytime soon as I see it. **

**I posted my ideas in a new "story". The first teaser is already out. Short and fast as some of you wanted. Be calm regular chapters will be much longer. Please check it out and give me your thoughts about it!  
><strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
